Saving the World, and Finding Myself
by 2bamazed
Summary: Max and the flock are out to stop Itex again, bringing heartache, romance and change to Max's life forever. Will Jeb succeed? Will Fang win over Max's heart? THere are character deaths involved as well as FAXNESS-please read review honestly. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

We had been flying for over two and a half days. The flock was starting to get a lil antsy about not knowing where, or why,

we were going._ Go to Massachussetts Max. The world depends on you._ My voice said. Yeah, yeah, the world. Where in Mass?

I thought._ Carver Mass Max _the voice answered, which was pretty unusual. And why am I leading the flock to this place,

Carver Mass? And what are we supposed to do when we get there? I waited. No response. Great. Typical. We had flown

for about another two hours before Fang flew in closer to me, our wing tips barely touching.

"Any idea where we are going?" Fsng asked.

"Mass" I replied, still looking straight ahead.

"And where in Mass?" he asked.

"Carver."

"And why?" he continued.

"The voice told me to" I said , still looking ahead. I did not want to see the 'you're crazy' look I knew would be in his eyes.

"Why?" he he insisted.

Just then Nudge flew up on the other side of me. "Max, I am hungry. Please can't we stop and get something to eat. I am

starving here."

I glanced at Fang. He nodded, reading my mind in that only - Fang - could kinda way. Not like my Angel. She really could

read peoples thoughts.It was almost dark now. I spotted a thick patch of woods near the back parking lot of an old

abandoned hotel."There." I said and pointed. Fand just nodded and gave the signal for the rest of the flock to land. Once

on the fround, Fang and I did an immediate 360. Looked clear. Noone had seen us. Nudge came up to me.

"Max, I am HUNGRY.she repeated her earlier statement.

"And I gotta go." Gazzy added as he headed for the woods.

"Not too far Gazz." I yelled after him, turning to Fang. I assessed the situation. Then bagan barking orders.

"Ok, I'll go round us up some food. Fang, you and Nudge find a safe place to crash for the night. Ig, you, Gazzy and Angel

go rest up in that big oak over there. I'll be right back." They all nodded and took off . God I love being leader. Fang found a

way into the old hotel, which had been boarded up for some time apparently. But the water and lights still worked so we

were good. After supper, I made all of the flock take advantage of the hot running water and shower. Then, Iggy and

Gazzy took the green bedroom to sleep while Nuged and Angel took the master bedroom. Fang and I sat in the livingroom.

"I'll take first watch." I said to Fang who was looking out of the huge double paned windows. We were on the 7th floor.

"So, know what we are doing here yet?" he asked quietly, his back still turned.

"No, but I am sure we will know soon." I answered, in a low, almost shaky voice. I sat on the floor, bending my knees up

and placing my head on top of them. My head had been hurting most of the afternoon but I did not let on, fearing it would

scare the flock. Fang heard the tone of my voice and turned to look at me as I rubbed my temples. The headache just got

worse, fast.

"Headache again?" he asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice now.It had been soooo long since I had had a bad one, it

caught us both by surprise.Before I could answer, the pain grew unbearable. I curled up into a ball on the floor, rocking

back and forth. Both hands now squeezing my head hard. Tears began to run down my cheeks as I tried not to scream, not

wanting to wake the others. Again, the flashes started. The pictures, codes, numbers, among othert nonsense ran thru my

mind.I didn't realize that I was mumbling and mosning as the pain shook my entirte body now. Or that FAng had came

over, slid down to the floor and lifted up into his lap. He was holding me and stroking my hair, trying to soothe me. The

shuddering pain began seemed to go on and on. I was biting my lip to keep from screaming. I could taste the blood from

biting too hard. Then, the pain began to ease. I began to relax. I was able to open my eyes and remove my hands trom my

head. Fang wiped tears from my cheeks.It was then that I realized he was holding me.his eyes were full of fear at first,

then went back to that same blanck expression that was so Fang.

"Bad one huh" he commented, almost whispered to himself, still stroking my hair.

"Yeah, terrible." I said. Then there was quiet for a moment. Then I said" I thought I was threw having these headaches.

But now, it's happening all over again.The flashes, the numbers, they are all back too.Worse than ever." We glanced at

each other, our eyes geting larger at the sudden realization. I hadn't had any headaches or flaches since we had defeated

Itex. Oh no. Could it be?Our eyes locked."Itex" we both said._ Very good Max. I knew you would get it._ The voice said with a

sense of pride.

"Max, if Itex has another lab in this Carver place, experimenting on more innocent kids, that means..."Fang had started.

Just then we heard it, that unmistakable buzzing from outside, getting louder by the second.I looked at Fang."Flyboys" I

mouthed. We jumped up, yelling to the flock.'Wake up!Time to fly. Up and away!" I screamed as I grabbed my pack. Four

birdkids came running at the ready, grabbing gear and looking confused. FAng busted the double pane windows. The

younger ones took off into the darkness.Then Fang. I did a quick 360 then spread my wings and flew out of the opening--

and straight into the rock hard chest of a flyboy. Their wings were bigger, huge. They seemed more agile. More comfortable

in the air than befoer. Angel and Gazzy were high up with a flyboy after them. Suddenly Angel stopped, starring into the

eyes of the flyboy. The flyboy pause, in midair, Angel smiled. Then the flyboy suddenly dropped like a ton of bricks. "Bye

bye" Gazzy snickered and high fived Angel."That's my girl" I yelled.I glanced at Iggy next. He was dropping something into

a flyboys shirt and yelled"bombs away" as he took off high above. Nudge was giving one a flying kick that sent him

staggering back.The flyboy shook it off and gave Nudge a spinkick to her midsection, knocking the wind out of her. Fang

dropped down on the flyboys back just as he had grabbed Nudge's foot. "Nudge, go" FAng yelled and hit the flyboy in the

temple. The flyboy swung his claws at Fang, shredding his jacked and shirt. Just then a much bigger, uglier flyboy flew

down in front of my view. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Hello Max. Miss me? Cause I have missed you" it was Rags, Ari's head hinchman long ago. Only much bigger now. "That is

right. i am back. And I am stronger than ever Max" he sneered.

"Oh yeah, well so are we" I repiled and swung at him.His head jerked back from the force of my fist on his chin.I saw the

flock head for the big oak as the rest of teh flyboys gathered around me and Rags to watch.Fang was behind me now.?

Rags landed a blow to my cheek, knocking me backward. "Max!" FAng yelled and dived after Rags, who was lunging toward

me. Fang landed on his shoulders but Rags threw him off, still coming at me. He kicked me in the ribs hard, I heard the

cracking sound of bone. Rags grabbed me then jerking me into his hard solid shoulder followed by a knee to my gut. Again I

hit him with all my force square on the jaw.Fangjumped on his back, reaching around and grabbing Rags's throat and

squeezing tight. Rags and Fang began to spiral downward as Rags' air was shut off. Rags went still then and Fang let go.

Fang gave Rags a final kick to the head. Rags regained composure, turning and yelled back toward me.

"This isn't over Max. I will be back.This is just the beginning of the end."

"Bring it on liver breath" I retorted, wiping blood from my lip.The flock flew down around me then.

"Angel, Nudge, report."

"I am fine " Angel said

"AWw, I broke another nail" Nudge replied with a grin.

"Iggy, Gazzy" I called, turning to see them for myself.

"OK here"

"Fang" I called last as I turned to look at him. His eyes were dark as he stared at me, thru me somehow.

"Fine. How about you?" he replied. I said I was fine but I knew that I wasn't. I could feel the burning of the cracked ribs

and the sting of the bruising.But I was not about to let them know that.

We flew maybe 60 miles. My head was killing me. I couldn't breathe because of the pain in my side. My flying became

erratic.The pain in my head intesifies suddenly. I grabbed my head and screamed. I could feel myself losing altitiude.Then

everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke a little later, or so I thought was just a little while later.I opened my eyes to see Fang's face staring down at me. I

was lying on the ground now with my head across his lap, four other worried little faces looking on. I rubbed my head.

"Max?" It was Angel's sweet little voice, so full of worry and fear that it almost choked me up.

"Yeah sweetie."

"You okay?" She asked

"I'll be fine. Don't worry honey."

Just then I looked up into Fang's eyes, still staring at me, full of concern and fear. He made no effort to raise me up out of

his arms. Just sat there, holding me. It was like he was trying to look thru me, into my mind, to see just what was going on

in my head. I couldn't tell him. I was as confused as he was.Just as worried too. Of course I'd never tell him that.

"Angel, Nudge, go to the lake, bring back some water. Iggy, you and Gazzy find something to fix Max to eat." Fang ordered.

Then the flock members headed off into different directions.

"Headaches getting worse" he said after they were all out of earshot.

"Yeah, guess so. " I replied, looking around, beginning to take in our surroundings."Where are we How'd I get here?"

"About ten miles outside of Carver. And I carried you." Fang said as I tried to raise up, bringing a sharp pain into my side. I

took a deep breath as my hands went to support my ribs.

"Carver? How long have I been out" I said, half to myself.

"For over three hours, maybe four.The flock were really worried." he said.

"You flew almost three hours, carrying me? You must be exhausted Fang."

"Yeah, well. I knew you'd want to get here as soon as possible. The flock was so worried. I was worried" he said, his voice quieted to almost a whisper at the last part.

"Yeah, I am a little worried myself. seems like these headaches, and my reactions to them, are worse than before. It's like a recurring nightmare that you can't wake up from. And it gets worse everytime you have it" I looked around again. "What is this place?"

"It's an old cave that splits off into two more. Maybe tomorrow you'll feel better and we can do a little recon. Then go find this new lab of Itex's." he said.

"Yeah. Maybe if we find out what's goin on there, we can find out what's goin on inside my head." I replied as he got up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I immediately leaned over, grabbing my ribs again at the sudden pain there.

"You alright?" Fang's voice came over my shoulder.

"Of course she is, she's invincible Max". It was Iggy's voice this time. He and the others gathering back around me, carrying various items.

"It's just some bruised ribs. Come on, let's eat a bite and get some rest. Tomorrow, we start the hunt for Itex, and some answers." I replied.I helped Iggy with the food, then played a few games of cards with the flock before making them all turn in. After all were asleep, I sat pondering what lay ahead, not really knowing whee to start._ You're getting soft Max.The flyboy erasers got the best of you today.Not good Max. Not good._ The voice was back. Oh yeah, well you could have warned a girl. I thought back at it. And why are they afterus again anyway? How did they know we were coming, unless you warned them. I was getting angry._ I told you, I am not the enemy here Max._ So you say. Then tell me, what are they up to? What do they want? And who is playing director these days?_ All in due time Max. All in due time. The answers will come._ Now what just a damn minute here buddy. You send us all the way out here, getting us almost killed along the way, to God knows who and stop them from doing God knows what, and all you can say is all in good time? Just who the hell do you think you are? I was pissed now. I didn't realize that I was actually yelling the words out loud. Then I noticed Fang was up, looking at me. I glanced at him. He must think I have finally cracked up, lost it. i turned on my heels, started running and with one leap, was soaring across the night sky. The rush of flying at night never gets old. It is so peaceful. And I was flying at impossible sppeds well over 280. It felt amazing. I flew around for over an hour before returning to the cave. The flock was still asleep, except Fang of course. I landed softly and walked over to the side of the lake, staring into the still water.My head was spinning. Flyboys. Itex. Kids in cages. Needles. Screams. The smell. It all was rushing back into memory. The voice. The flock. Being on the run. Not knowing where our next meal would come from. Where we'd sleep. Fang. I was feeling over-whelmed. I mean, everything with Itex was supposed to be over with now. We had defeated them almost two years ago. Man, was I glad Angel couldn't read my thoughts right now. Me feeling out of control like this. It would just plain scare her to death. I trembled either from feeling this way ro from the dampness in the air. I didn't know which.

"The voice back?" it was Fang I heard this time. He had been waiting for me. I knew he would be. he walked up beside me

"No. It seems to have shut off again for the night anyway.

"And your headache?"

"Gone. It's just-" i had started, but was cut off by the look on Fang's face. He wa inches from me now.

"Shhh, don't think about it tonight.Just don't think"

"Don't think about it? How can I not think about it Fang?I've dragged you all out here. Nearly get you killed, again.On the

run , again.Am told by a voice inside my head that I must save the world, God knows from who or what. Put us all in

danger, again.Having headsches, again. " Then my voice lowered a bit." And if weren't for you today, with Rags, I am not

sure I could have even saved myself, much less the world.."

Fang grabbed my shoulders then."Oh yes you could have. You're invincible Max, remember?" He grinned slightly. "Besides,

you never would have let that lab experiment gone bad get the best of you in front of the flock. You would have gotten

pissed, and then kicked his over grown butt. And as for the rest of the world--" his voice trailed off. His eyes lowered, his

head leaning toward mine. "They can wait one more night" Then he kissed me.Soft at first, then harder, more demanding.

Fang had kissed me before, but never quite like this. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Asurge of electricity pulsed thru

me. Fang's lips were moving against mine, making me dizzy. He placed his hands on my back, pulling me against him.

Without realizing it, I had placed my hands in his hair, parting my lips under his. Fang immediately deepened then kiss.Oh

God he felt good, tasted good. So good. i love this. I love him. I entwined his hiar around my fingers, pulling him harder

against me. his hands were moving up and down my spine, causing tingling sensations to shoot thru every nreve in my

body.Then it hit me- I was kissing him back. Me. Max. Kissing Fang.Like this.But it felt so exhilirating. Magical. He pulled back

slightly, to look at me."Max" was all he said.

"Fang, i-" I had started, embarrassment turning my cheeks red. Too ate tho. His mouth was claiming mine again, even

hungrier thatn before.His fingers lightly tracing my wings. Time stood still at that moment. We finally seperated, the

surprise shone on both our faces. Our breathing was ragged, hard.Fang noticed I wa trembling again.I stared at him for a

second, then started to turn. To run. Take off again. But he stopped me, grabbing my hand, pulling me back."Max, don't."

I stopped in my steps. His voice seemed strange, strained somehow.Low and hoarse.i turned and looke dat him, at his

beautiful, deep, dark eyes. The look there took my breathe.

"Don't go Max.not this time." He said, pulling me to him again. He slowly lowered his lips to mine, never taking his eyes off

mine. And then he kissed me so softly, so tender, almost pleading, that I almost fell over in amazement. When the kiss

broke off, i looked into his eyes in shock, those eyes, his eyes, so full of what? Something I had never seen in them before.

Couldn't quite place it. And then i said the only thing I could say." No, not tonight". Then, shocking both of us, I leaned in

and kissed him again. My hands went around him, rubbing his back and shoulders. He pulled me tighter. Both of us panting

, gasping for air. Oh God, what was he doing to me? One kiss blended into another. Then another. We started to slide to

the ground. Then we heard a sound that made both of us jump and seperate, stilleyeing one another.Trying to catch our

breath.There was a strange look in Fang's eyes. They were darker than I had ever seen them, hazed over like on some

kind of drug. Yet shining in the moon light.

"Max? Fang?" We heard Iggy call as he came out of the cave. Thank God it was the blind one , I thought.

"Um, yeah Ig. Over here." Fang responded. I couldn't. I didn't trust my voice not to crack under the new feelings still

surging thru me as I looked at FAng. Our eyes still locked.

"There is something wrong with Gazzy. He's sick" Oh God. Here I am , making out with my best friend, feeling like this. All

while poor Gazzy is in there, sick, feeling terrible. Guilt washed over me for a second. Then leader mode kicked in.

I turned from Fang. "I'm coming Ig."and I was off. Fang was right behind me.i found Gazzy tossing and moaning, holding his

stomach.

"Gazzy, sweetie. it's ok. I am here." I said, running my hand across his hair, while placing my other hand on his shoulder.

"My stomach Max. It's killing me." Gaz moaned.

I knew he shouldn't have eaten that last squirrel. I tried to warn him then. "It's okay sweetie. Probably something you ate.

We'll get you something to make you fell better. Just hold on Sweetie." I said. I could feel Fang standing there behind me.

But i couldn't look at him. I had to stay focused on Gazzy.

"I'll go get some green willow bark, boil up some tea." Fang said I galnced up at him then. He gave me a 'this aint over yet'

look and walked out of the cave. I took a deep breath and returned to Gazzy.

"It'll be ok Gazzy. You'll be fine" I said, still brushing his hair with my fingers. "Here, try to sit up and drnink this" I said,

handing him the cup Fang had brought in.I sat with Gazzy's head in my lap, rubbing his back and shoulders, softly humming

his favorite songwhile he rid hisself of the poisonous gases and food he had eaten earlier . Finally, hours later, his body

relaxed and he drifted off to sleep. Fang had stood in the corner, back to the wall, arms crossed across his chest, watching

me with Gazzy the whole time. he had a strange look on his face, a kinda soft half grin. So unusual for Fang. I gently eased

GAzzy off my lap and down onto the floor, careful to place his head on the make shift pillow I had made him from my

sweatshirt. I stood and stretched the walked out of the cave into the darkness of the night to do a quick 360.

"You are so good with them." Fang's voicecame from behind me."Huh? I mumbled, turning to look at him.The softness in his

voice made me freeze.

"The flock. Those kids in there. You are so good with tihem.You treat them as if they were your own."

"They are mine Fang. i'm all they've got. And God knows they deserve a little caring and understanding. They don't exactly

live the easy life ya know."

"You dont just show them understanding Max. You give them love. You give them hope.A sense of belonging, of being

wanted, loved. " Where was all this coming from? I wondered.

"That's becaue I do love them. They are my family. You all are." I said, rubbing my head.

"And you are ours Max. You hold us together. Keep us going"

"Yeah, but going where? How could I be a good leader when I don't even know what it is I m leading them into." I said,

almost to myself.

"You are leading them into a better future. A chance to one day be happy, live a fairly normal life. One of hope. They need

that Max. They need you." he paused, then added "I need you"

I was speechless. i looked up then.Fang wa standing inches from me now. No. Don't let him kiss me. Not now. Not again. I

don't know if I could take it. But Fang's lips were already on mine, melting me. i took a deep breath and tried to remain in

control, a losing battle I soon realized. Fang's hands were at my waist, fingers lightly running up and down my sides. I

moaned and raised my arms up to circle his neck.He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip. Mine parted

to him. Oh God, what am I doing? This is Fang. Fang! The thoughts quickly left as Fang pulled me against him as he leaned

back against the outside cave wall. i had to grip his shoulders to keep my balance.

"Fang...we...shouldn't be...doing ...this..." muttered between kisses. Then Fang spread kisses down my throat to the nape

and across to the nape of my neck. A rush of energy spread thru me and I thought I was going to explode. 'Oh God, Fang"

I whispered grabbing his head with both hands.My head dipped back giving him full access to the sensitive skin he had

found."Max" I heard his soft husky voice. His mouth found mine again and took it with an almost violent need. My knees

went weak and buckled. I leaned into him and he gently slid us both to the ground.Then, while kissing my cheeks, neck,

jaw, he lowered me onto my back. He was above me now. I looked up into those glorious, dark, eyes, fickering with

passion. For me! Love and passion filled his eyes for me. And at this moment, I felt the same for him. A deep driving need to

be with him.I removed Fang's jacket as he undid my shirt., letting his fingertips gently caress the skin each button

revealed. His eyes widened as he removed my shirt and then he closed his eyes and began kissing my shoulders,

collarbone, chest.He traced the top of my breasts that were now straining against the fabric of my bra for his touch. He

quickly unhooked it, letting it fall as he took one mound into his warm, moist mouth. i couldn't help to inhale deeply. His

hand rubbing, aqueeing the other breast while his mouth worked its magic. Then, switched sides. My hands ran under his

shirt, feeling the taunt hard muscles of his chest. He raised, and while never taking his eyes off mine, pulled the shirt over

his head. All thought of running was gone. Replaced by aburning need to feel more of him, all of him. I realized then that I

wanted this, wanted him.'Fang" I whispered his name against his skin, kissing his neck and shoulders.My body was on fire

for him. I felt him tremble as I ran my hand across his chest and abdomen. His mouth came back to mine. I didn;t even

notice when or how he had removed the remainder of our clothing. I just knew how he made me feel, his skin on mine,

touching and rubbing together. He pread kisses down my stomach causing the tension to build in me. And then, he reached

a part of me so sensitive that I cried out at his touch. This only seemed to excite him. His hands and mouth moved

against me, firm and moist. He slipped a finger inside of me and I arched against him. His mouth continued its assault, his

tongue keeping rhthym with ihis finger, then two fingers. I began to twist, moan. Oh God. Just when I thought ai couldn't

stand andy more, he raised above me, his eyes looking into mine, asking, no pleading. i gripped his shoulders and ulled him

down to me. His mouth claimed mine as he entered me, muffling my cry of pain. He lay still, kissing me til the pain eased,

then began to move slowly at first.Then all conciousness was gone. There was only Fang. Here. Now. Nothing else

existed.His movements quickened as our kisses became more demanding. His hands touched, squeezed and carressed my

very being. I matched his rhythm as he thrust over and over into my very soul."I've wanted you for so long, dreamed of

you" he said in awild, husky voice as swet ran down his back. "Fang" was all i could manage. I clung to him as the relief we

both sought came violently. My nails digging into him, trying to hold on at the bring of abyss.Then we lay still, holding each

other. Neither daring to move. We held each other for a long time, exhausted and content.It was Fang that broke the

silence.

"Max, I -"

"Shh...don't It's ok." I raised up off his chest to look in hiseyes, afraid of what I would see. Fear? Regret? What I did see

brought tears to my eyes.I caressed his cheek. " I love you too" I said. He closed his eyes and held me tighter.A smile

formed on his lips, still swollen from our kisses. He pulled me back onto his chest and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke about an hour later, the sun shining in my eyes. i looked up to see Fang staring at me, eyes alll dark and hazy. A

streak of panic shot thru me as I realized what had happened only hours ago. My face flushed with embarrassment as I

scrambled to find my clothes.

"We better get dressed. The flock could wake up any minute." I said, pulling on my jeans and shirt. Fang just stared.

"Fang, Did you hear me?Get Dressed. " I reiterated. I turned to walk off for the lake to splash some water on my face to

clear my thoughts. To try to wash some of the memories of last night, his face, his touch, his kiss...stop it Max. Pull yourself

together Max. Last night was last night. Today is a new day. And Itex is waiting. I looked back over my shoulder. Fang

grinned.

God, but he is gorgeous. Later, Max, I reminded myself.I leaned over and threw a handful of water on my face. It was cool

and felt good against the heat of my face. Just then I felt soft, warm lips against the skin on the back of my neck.

"Fang, cut it out. Seriously, they could walk up at any moment." I said, trying not to look into his perfect eyes, knowing I

wouldn't be able to resist him anything if I looked.

"Just one ... more...-" Fang started then lowered his head to mine Only this kiss wasn't demanding or urgent like last night.

It was a soft, slow, sweet torturous kiss. And I nearly lost all self control. "UM, Fang, the flock" I reminded both myself and

him.

As soon as I said that I heard Nudge call. "Max. Where are you? Max? Come on, I am hungry."

I looked at FAng and grinned, then stood to walk off. He briefly grabbed my hand then let it go. I tried to ignore the tingling

sensation that ran up my arm and down my spine from his touch. Gos, how am I ever going to keep cool with him so close?

"Here Nudge. Ig up yet?" I asked, building a fire.

"UM, yeah, he's with Gazzy I think."

"And Angel" I said.

"She wants you to help brush her hair."

"Tell her I'll be there in a min." With that Nudge walked off. i turned to see Fang going thru his backpack.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Goin huntin for breakfast. Be back soon" and he left. Good,I thought. A few minutes to gain control of myself.

After getting the fire going good, I walked into the cave. Gazzy was still out cold right where I had left him last night. Last

night. Stop it Max. Pull yourself together. I bent doen and felt of his forhead. No fever. Good. I pulled Fang's jacket up

around his shoulders and went over to Angel.

"Aren't you looking cute today in your matching pant set." I smiled.

"I can't find the matching barrets that Dr Martinez had bought me" she whined, looking at everything that had been in her backpack lying on the floor around her feet.

"Sweetie, they are right here, in the front zipper" I reminded her as I unzipped the pack and pulled them out.

"Thank you Max!" she squealed and hugged me tight. Then added,"Um, Max, you smell just like Fang" and she pulled back

a bit.

I felt my face flush. "Um, must be because he carried me in flight yesterday. I just need a change of clothes is all." I

responded, hoping she wasnt reading my mind right now. I was trying to block out the real reason I probably smelled like

him, having been all over him most of the night."Come on, sweetie. Let's see if Fang had any luck catching breakfast." I

said, taking her hand hoping she didn't push the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got outside, Fang was leaning over the fire, cooking today's catch--rabbit. I walked by him and sat on the

opposite side of the fire, careful not to look directly at him. I had to focus on the flock right now and I knew if he caught my

eye, my mind would go straight to last night. Last night...

"Max. Max?! What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear a word I said?" Nudge's voice brought me back from my memories. I

hadn't realized I was staring off like I was. I could only imagine the look on my face.

"What? Oh, sorry Nudge. My mind wandered for a moment I guess." I said, daring a look at Fang, who now had the cutest

little crooked half grin on his face. Damn him. He knew exactly where my mind was. Then I heard Gazzy speak.

"And what are you smiling about Fang?" Gaz asked FAng. Fang just looked at me, holding my stare briefly, then as I forced

my eyes away, he broke into a full smile.

"Nothing Gaz. " he answered.

"Max, please can't we just stay here just for today? We want to go swimming. Please?" Nudge begged.

"Yeah, please Max." Angel chimed in. I looked over at Fang for his response. He just shrugged. I knew we had to get to

Itex. But a part of me really wanted to stay, just enjoy today. Be happy for just a little while. Forget the world. Forget Itex.

Forget the voice. I looked around at four smiling, anxiously waiting faces. And my heart melted.

"Ok, one more day. But I don't know if Gazzy is up for swimming yet. He had a pretty rough night." Gazzy's face dropped.

Then Angel giggled.

"What is it Ang?"

"Gazzy wishes you would stop treating him like a baby. He's fine. And wants to jump in the lake."She answered. "Nudge

thinks it is funny that Gazzy is smbarrassed at how you worry over him."

"Anything else you feel the need to share with me about the others before I remind you how rude it is to ease frop on

peoples thoughts?"

"Just FAng. He is thinking about ..you. Something about...kissing and..."

"Okay." I said as my eyes widened and cheeks turned red as everyone stared at Fang , then me."That wasn't what I

meant. I meant, stop reading everyone's minds. It is not nice. Personal thoughts are just that-personal, got it?Good" I

scolded her quickly, trying to stop here from seeing anything else Fang might be thinking."Now, go swimming. Nudge, keep

an eye on Gazzy and Angel." I said, glaring at Fang. The flock took off for the cave to change. Fang walked up , bent down

and placed a wet kiss on the side of my neck. My immediate response was to tilt my head and let out a soft moan.Then I

remembered the flock.

"That's not exactly the spot I was thinking of kissing, it was here..." he said as he moved my hair over to gently suck then

kiss the sensitive nape of my neck. A sudden shudder shot thru me and my eyes closed as I sucked in a deep breath.

"You shouldn't be doing that. They will be out in a minute." I reminded him. He pulled back and smiled.

"But you taste soooo much better than that rabbit." he retorted. I had to smile. Then I heard the others come running out

of the cave, past us and straight for the lake. "Come on Max, just live for today. And today, we go swimming."

I looked at him for a moment. "Fine. you go watch them. I'll be down in a few" I said. Fang got up and headed for the lake .

I just smiled. No matter how I tried to remind myself that I should be worried, concentrating on Itex, all I could do was

recall last night, the sear pleasure of being with Fang. All my worries had, for the moment, washed away. I was actually

happy. I smiled and began humming a song when the voice returned.

_Well, aren't we happy with ourselves this morning._ Go away._ Don't forget your purpose here._ My only purpose is to be happy

and make sure the flock are too. _Seems Fang makes you very happy _Can't I have just one lousy stinking day to be happy? Is

that too much for a girl to ask?_ Very well, Max. Go. Have your day. Be happy. But don't get so caught up in your new found _

_happiness that you neglect the reason you are here. For if you so, youwill lose that new happiness along with so much more..._

_Fine, I will_


	5. Chapter 5

After all, I deserve some fun right. And God knows the flock deserves it. I could hear the others squealing in the distance as

they played in the water. I couldn't help but smile. It is so good to hear them having some fun for a change. It beats the

crying and screaming from the nightmares of the school or from pain from the last battle. God they have been thru so much

to be so young. I will ttry to have a good day, no worries, just for today. For them. Just then Fang came up behind me,

spinning me around to face him and kissing me deeply. "What ..are...you doing? They could walk up any time." I mumbled

against his mouth in a weak protest as my hands tangled in his hair. He pulled back slightly, grinning." I've wanted to do

that all morning"

"Come on Max. Please" Angel called out just then from the lake.

"Yeah, come on Max, please" Fang copied her, pulling me toward the lake.

"I should look at those files again first."

"Come on, you know you want to." Fang said, kissing my fingers , still pulling me closer to the lake.

"Oh, alright. At least let me change. I don't wanna get these wet." I said.

"Need any help?" Fang asked, grinning an evil grin, eyes shining and dark.

I blushed and grinned back "Just go play with the kids" I said.

"Yes dear"

"And stop that." I said and went and got changed. I walked down to the lake and snuck into the water a few feet from the

others. Fang had joined the flock and was flipping Nudge, Angel and Gazzy off of his shoulders into the water. Iggy was

judging who was best by the sound of the splash.

I snuck up beside Nudge and griped her shoulder. She screamed and jumped, turning red when she realized it was only me.

"Oh Max!" She said. The others laughing hysterically. We splashed around awhile, then Nudge asked," Hey, if Max is here,

then just who is going to fix lunch?"

"Noone. I have some snacks left in my bag. So I figured we could just snack and eat an early supper." I replied.

Fang looked over at me, his face expressionless, but eyes full of thought, then he suddenly grabbed me and took off into

midair.

"Put me down. What re you doing? I said put me down, now"

"Your wish is my cammand" he said, grinning and dropped me into the middle of the lake.

"Ohhh...me next, Fang. I wanna do that." Nudge yelled. Fang then spent the next hour lifting the others into the air too

drop them into the deeper water in the middle of the lake. It was actually a pretty cool afternoon.

After supper, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy chased fireflys while Fang gave Iggy a more in depth description of our surroundings,

only not so much a recon description. More of a 'this place is really cool' description.I cleared what was left of the meal and

trashand fish bones. Gaz called Iggy over to play cards. I know, a blind kid playing cards? Yeah, and sometimes he wins.

Ok, so he wins a lot. I just sat listening, the girls were laughing, the guys chatting and snickering, crickets singing, perfect.

Like we were just a normal family on a normal weekend hike. I couldn't help but smile.Then I could feel Fang's eyes on me.

I turned to look straight into those dark pools.

"They sem so happy here." I commented as he sat down beside me.

"That is because they are happy.It has been a great day, for all of us." He paused, lowered his voice slightly," I know I will

never forget it"

I looked at him. God but he was gorgeous. And those peircing eyes. Damn near took my breath just to look into them.

"Me either" I replied

"What if it could be like this forever?All the time." he said.

"That's impossible.What with this voice in my head, the world needing saving evry other day and Ietex still around." I said.

"What if we could just stay right here, never leave. Fish, hunt, and let them be kids while they still can."

"But they are not just kids Fang. They have wings. You know that. Besides, could you really turn your back on the world?

And all those poor experimental kids Itex probably have locked in cages right now? Remember living thru that?"

I saw him wince at the thought. "I don't owe the world a thing. It's done nothing for me. But I wouldn't turn my back on

kids in need of help. But maybe soemday, after Itex is destroyed, we get away, concentrate on us for a change, on our

future. Deal?"

Us? Our future? Why did those words send shudder of both joy and fear down my spine?

"Deal." I said then quickly turned to call the flock to ready to turn in. After checking that everyone was asleep, I walked out

of the cave where Fang was keeping watch.

"I still have some of those Itex papers we never figured out. Maybe we could get something from them now." He said.

"Good idea. Let's take a look." I said and he went for his pack.After about three hours of nonstop reading I raised up and

said"I can't read another thing tonight. "

"Yeah, me neither." Fang replied.

We put the papers away and just sat for a while.

"It's so beautiful here" I commented, mostly to myself.

"Yeah, beautiful" Fang reponded in a low, husky voice. I looked over at him.The moonlight in dancing in his eyes.

"Fang, I... last night...was--"

"Beautiful" Fang responded in a low husky voice."Last night, this morning. Right now..." and leaned down and kissed me.

No, stop i wanted to scream, but another part of me, a bigger part, wanted to beg him to never stop. The kiss started off

soft, sweet. Torturously sweet. It was long, slowsoft. My mind forgot everything and everyone except for him-Fang. My

Fang. My arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, tigher, wanting more. And he was eager to give it. His arms

wrapped around me. His tongue becoming demanding. And then we heard it--the buzzing of wings--flyboy wings. Fang

pulled away quickly, his mind already in defense mode by the time he was on his feet.

I thought you said I could have my day today, I thought to remembering the voices words.

_Yesterday, Max. It is after midnight. Today, you begin your journey to save the world_


	6. Chapter 6

"Up and away!" I yelled. The flock were i the air in seconds. A dozen or so flyboys circled us. Fang charged the big one in

the middle. Nudge the two on the far left. Angel was dodging one on the right, while Gazzy and Iggy were both pulling

bombs out of thin air and dropping them in shirts of some. Angel stared into the eyes of one, stopping them in their tracks

then suddenly, the eraser began spitllling down. This seems to becoming a favorite tactic of hers. I cried out as an flyboy

slammed into me. I caught a draft with my wings and flew, feet first into him, then kicking straight up into his chin, knocking

him back a few feet.A quick 360 let me know the flock were still holding their own. Fang had two flyboys on him now,

holding and punching him several times. Then Rags appeared in front of Fang. I lunged toward him only to be grabbed by

two more from behind. Rags glared at me for a moment. "I'll be right with you sweetie" he said in a voice that made me

shudder. Then he turned back to Fang. "I'm going to enjoy this." he snarled. "Oh yeah, I didn't realize flyturds liked being

whipped" Fang retorted, pulling uselessly to get free. Rags began an assault of punches to Fang's face and stomach.

"Fang!" I yelled in fear. Please God, don't let them hurt him. Please, not my Fang. I ssquirmed to get free and help but that

only made the flyboys holding me angry. They punched me in the ribs twice. A third flew up , kicking me over and over in the

still sore ribcage. Then the one on the right let out three powerful backhands across my face, busting my lip followed by

two hard rights to the temple cutting my head open. Rags turned to face us then. "This could have been so much easier on

you if you only would give up and join me Max. The director will not be pleased to se you damaged. It will only add tto the wait for the experiment to take place. "

Experiment? Me? and what does Rags have to do with it? Whose the director? I wondered, trying to catch my breath.I

glared at Rags."Go to hell" I said.Rags pulled back and gave me a hard punch to the head, followed by some moe

abdominal kicks. I couldn't help but scream in pain on the third kick. Then he raised his claws and came sown across my

shoulder, shredding both my shirt and me. This guy was strong. And evil.

"Max!" Angel yelled. Then FAng looked over at me, fury rising on his face. He suddenly got the strength to pull his arms

together, slamming the flyboys holding him into one another hard. Then FAng grabbed them by the hair, , cutting a flip over

his head, landing kicks to each of them at once. The force of the kick sent them reeling backward. Then Fang was on Rags

back, pulling at his eyes and face. "Leave. Her. Alone." FAng hissed as he landed an elbow to Rags' neck. Fang grabbed

Rags around the throat, squeezing his windpipe. Rags tried to reach over his shoulder to grab Fang but without air his

moves were all but useless. Fang began to spin. I mean really spin, fast. Hyperspeed fast. He slung Rags and Rags flew

backward til completely out of sight. The remaining flyboys took off after their leader. I fell to the ground as the two holing

onto me let go. Fang caught me before I hit the ground. The flock landing beside us. I was fighting to stay conciuos.

"Max. It's alright Max. You'll be okay." I heard Nudge trying to convince herself as much as me. I tried to smile at her.

"Of course I will." I mumbled. Fang layed me out on the ground by the cave, lifting my shirt to examine the damage. I raised

an arm, wiping blood from my lip.

"Iggy, come here" Fang said. Iggy knelt down. "Where Max?" Iggy asked.

"My ribs, I think are the worse." I said, inhaling sharply at the sudden stab of pain.Iggy gently ran his hands across my

ribcage. "Two cracked, maybe three. Two broken. They'll need to be wrapped." I heard Iggy say.

"Here, press on this" FAng said as he pulled Iggy's hand up onto my shoulder where Fang had already balled part of my

shredded shirt up to make a compress to stop the bleeding. Fang then rmoved his shirt and began to rip it into strips. "This

will have to do til we can move her. Nudge , go get some water and heat it. That looks good Ig. Go brew some ossipea

broth for Max. Gazzy, help Ig find what he needs for the broth." Fang ordered, and they all took off. Angel stood at my side,

her face full of fear and worry for me. "Max? Be ok, please Max." her sweet voice said.

"Umm.. I am sweetie. I am ok. It is just a couple of bones, like when you broke your arm and ankle , remember? I will be fine."

"But your shoulder, and face. They are bleeding."

"She'e gonna be fine, Angel. I promise." Fang said as he began to wrap the first strip around me. He lifted my shirt further

and took a deep braeth at the sight of my already puffy, swollen balck and purple sides. "oww..." I mumbled raising to give

Fang more room to work. Fang's eyes flashed up to mine, he let his fingertips gently graze my skin, causing another

sensation to shoot thru me. He held my eyes with his for a moment. The look in them told me he was remembering

touching me in a very dirfferent way only hours ago. Ifelt my face flush and turned my head. The pain grew as Fang

wrapped my ribs. I tried to stifle a cry of pain, uselessly. Fang's eyes shot to mine again, apologetically. "I am sorry. I'm

almost done." he said. "They have to be tight to prevent the cracks from breaking or pucturing a lung Max" Iggy said as he

walked back up, feeling around for myhand. I reached out to him. He took my hand and placed a cup in it. "Drink this. It will

help with the pain, and if there is any chance of internal bleeding, it will help clot the blood so you don't bleed out" he said.

"Eww... smells awful." I complained

"Just drink it" Fang growled as he tied off the last of the make shift bandage. I winced in pain again as I raised up more to

drin. "Iggy, take the flock over by the trees to rest. It was a hard fight for everyone." Fang said and the flock all got up and

walked off. Fang rubbed his fingers lightly over the top of my bandage, looked around then placed a very light kiss at the

top of it, just under my bra bans."Better?" he said.

"MMMmmm..."

"I would make you feel lots better if they weren't so close by." he whispered, leaning in to gently kiss my busted lip.

"But they are. And we have to be careful." I said."We need to move. They will be back." and I tried to get up, only to have pain shoot thru me like a bullet.

"You need to rest."

"No. They know I am hurt. They will regroup and attack again. We must move." I said in my leader voice. Fang sighed.

"Fine, I will tell the flock to get packed. But we pnly go as far as it takes to find a safe place for you to rest and heal."


	7. Chapter 7

We had only made a few miles . My sides and head were killing me. Fang glanced over, saw the pain in my eyes, in the

expression on my face.

"Max, come on. We're safe for now. You need to rest." Fang said, flying closer.

"No, I;m f-" I winced , placing an arm across my ribs as another shot of pain went thru me. I wobbled a little.

"That's it. Going down guys" Fang yelled to the others as he rolled his eys and grabbed me. He took point then and led the

flock down at a clearing in the middle of some wooded area. There was an old cottage at the edge of the meadow, obviously

empty for some time.It was after midnight so after a quick look around, I ordered the flock to bed. The girls in one of the two

small bedrooms, guys in the other.

"No." Fang butted in. "Iggy, Gazz, take the livinigroom floor. Max needs the spare bed to rest. She'll heal faster if she gets

some sleep."

"And just who the hell do you think you are/ I am the leader here ya know. And I said for them to take the room. Let them get

some rest. I'll take first watch." I barked at Fang in my '"do-what-I-say-or-else voice, biting the inside of my cheek to keep

from grunting aloud from the pain shooting thru me as I walked up to him. Fang glared at me for a minute. He rolled his

eyes and walked out the door, letting it slam behind him. "Iggy, Gaz, turn in." I said, firmly. Gazzy stared at me for a minute

and then led Iggy to the bedroom and shut the door.

I let out a loud sigh, closing my eyes and stiffening at the pain as I sat down on the dusty old couch. I squeezed my side and put my head in my hand. 'Come on Max. You are tougher than this. No pain, no gain. I said to myself. I sat for about an hour. Then I forced myself up to check on teh flock and walk outside. I could feel his eyes on me even tho I could not see him.i walked across the meadow a few feet into the shadows of the forest, My breath caught when I heard his voice, low and quiet directly behind me.

"How's the ribs?"

"Better"

"You really should be getting some rest."

"Can't. Too much on my mind." I grimaced from the pain again. "And a lil sore" I admitted."Fang, I-"

I started to say something else as I turned to face him. His eyes burned into me, erasing all previous thoughts.

"I wasn't trying to undermine you with the others earlier, just wanted you to be as comfortable as possible so you could

get some sleep.After all, you are the one hurt here." Fang said, raching out to brush his fingers gently across my ribs.

"How's the bandage holding?" he asked. "Maybe i should check it." he added softly. The mood suddenly changed then. The

air around us seem to thicken.

"Umm..okay. I guess" I responded as he stepped closer, tuging the bottom of my shirt up. He patted the bandage for a

moment."Looks good. Still holding, tight" his voice seemed to waver on the last part as his hand came just above the

bandage to graze across my skin. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of his warm fingers on my flesh.

Fang leaned in and kissed me lightly, then pulled away to look at my face, trying to judge my reaction. My breath instantly

became harder. My pulse quickened. He kissed me again only harder, longer this time.I felt his tongue trace my lower lip

begore pressing against it, wanting entrace. I sighed and his tongue slid into my mouth, tangling with my own. His hands

went around me, rubbing my back now. My arms went around his neck, my fingers gripping his hair.Oh God, he feels so

good. Tastes so sweet.

"Max" Fang whispered, trailing kisses down my neck. I let out a moan when he reached the sensitive spot just below and

behind my ear.That was all the motivation Fang needed. he raised to look into my eyes, then his mouth calimed mine with a

violent hunger. I pulled him tighter. There was no pain now. No headache. Just a need, an a undeniable aching need for

him. For Fang.To feel him against me. To have him in me again.Fang slid my shirt off and quickly dicarded my bra. His mouth

devouring every inch of my neck, shoulders, shcet. Whe he finally took one erect nub into his warm moist mouth I cried

out"Faaannngg". His strong arms leading me down onto the soft moss covering the ground.I reached for him, hugging his

shirt off and tossing it. My body burned an all consuming fire for him as my hands splayed across his massive, hard chest,

caressed his rippled abs causing him to shudder. He trailed kisses across my bandage, down my stomach, dipping his

tongue into my naval as he worked to rid me of my jeans. His mouth sent shivers thru me as he kissed my thighs,sliding his

tongue upward across the skon, his hands inching their way up my inner thighs til they reached my panties. Lightly he let

his fingers trace my outline thru the slimsy material, driving me insane. I arched upward, heard him chuckle a deep throaty

chuckle as he slid his finger under the fabric to lightly run up and down my slit. Over and over his finger tortured me,

pressing slightly harder with each pass. Then, suddenly he ripped the flimsy fabric and lowered his head, his tongue

following the same path his fingers had. "OOOhhhhGodd Faaannnnggg" I cried out as his tongue lapped and tasted every

inch of my folds.I tried to arch into him but he held my hips still and then slid a finger inside me. I clawed at his shoulders,

pulled his hair as his tongue and fingers wreaked havoc on my body. "Please Fang, please" I begged. And then he was

above me, careful not to put his weight on my rib, he looked into my eyes, holding them as he pushed inside of me.I arched

and called his naem at the sheer pleasure of him inside me again. Filling me completely. Then he leaned down, taking one

nipple into his mouth, grazed on it with his teeth, causing me to moan out loud and grind my hips against him. He began to

move in rhythm then, slow at first then building faster as the pressure inside me built. Injuries or not, I could not stand this

any longer. I arched up , grabbing his hips, grinding hard into him while pulling his mouth to mine. I needed him, all of him.

Now.My nails dug into his back, raking form shoulder to hip. "Max, you feel,sooo...good...so hot..so wet...so tight.." Fang

whispered as he again attacked my neck and ear.He grabbed my hips and thrust hard and fast then.Both of our breathing

just a pant now. Suddenly we rolled over, me now on top. I leaned down, kissing him fervently, fisting my hands in his hair,

rocking back and forth on him. My body began to shake, Fang reached down between us and began to rub my clit. I jerked

at his touch, electricity shooting thru my very soul. I leaned and rocked, taking all of him in me. "Faaaannngggggg!" I

screamed out his name as I came hard. Fang shuddered then, gripping my hips and pulling me down hard on him once

more, and moaned out loud as he found his release We rolled over , kissing deeply at first then lightly as our breathing

calmed. Fang pulled out of me and lay beside me, hi head on my shoulder, arm gently across my belly just below my

bandage.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while.

I smiled, then winced at the realization that my pain was still there, and said"Better than ok. I am with you"

Fang traced the bandage with his fingers. Then raised to look at me.His eyes still dark and hazy from our love making. That

cute have smile on those perfect lips, those bulging muscles holding him up on his arms, his rock hard chest, rippeled abs...

I wanted him. Again. Now. Forever...


	8. Chapter 8

Fang stared into my eyes, traced my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you Maximum Ride. I always have."

I felt the tears fill my eyes. I reached up, kissing him passionatley, with all I had in me.I pressed myself against him. I

kissedhis cheeks, eyes, chin, throat. "I love you too" I whispered in his earthen began to suck on his neck just

belowit.Fanggroaned and lifted me off of the gorund. He carried me over to a boulder and sat down on it, pulling me

inbetween his legs,back away from him now. His lips were on my neck, his hands fondling my breasts. I moaned and he

lifted me onto hislap,still facing away from him and lowered me onto his shaft. I tightenend around him and moaned louder

as he filled me,completed me. His mouth was working on my neck in all the most sensitive spots while one hand squeezed

and tugged atmy breast, the other snaking up my thigh to slip a finger into my folds.

"OOOOhhhhhhGooodddFfaaaaaannngggg" I criedand nearly jumped out of my skin as the electricity ran thru me, setting

every nerve ending in me on fire as he madecontact with my clit.

"Move on me" he whispered in my ear. I began to rock on him, sliding up and down his rock hard shaft. It felt incredible. I

reached down to grab his balls. "Ohh Max" I heard him hiss out in pleasure as I rolled and fondled them in my hand.He

grabbed my hips and forced me to pick up the pace.Hid finger keeping rhythm with his manhood. I rocked harder,

squeezing him in my hand , our breathing coming hader, our moans blending togetheras we neared the end. Sudeenly he

pinched my clit and I came hard, screaming his name. Two more movedments and Fang joined me in this new found

paradise.

I collapsed against him comopletely exhausted. Faid slid off of the rock, still holding me and lowered himself to the ground

to lean against the boulder for support.I nestled against his I closed my eyes. "Il do love you Fang." I whispered as I

nestled into his chest, placing my head under his chin. His arms tightened around me and I drifted off to sleep.

"Max, wake up." Fang gently whisered in my ear, rubbing my back and placed a kiss on my love bite marked neck. I opened

my eyes and realized I was still in his lap. And still naked.It was just getting light enough to see out. I suddenly felt very

self-concious and raised my arms to cover my chest. My face burned red at the thought of my bottom just above his...

Fang smirked, eyes hazed over. "Don't. you are beautiful." he said.and kissed me, which led to another, and aonther. Fang

stood, letting my feet touch the damp ground and leaned me against the boulder, letting his hands wander. I was shocked

that he was already hard again, for the third time in a matter of hours. More shocked that my body again responded to his

touch like fire to gasoline. We made love once more, only this time there was no rush, no urgensy. Just slow, soft,

torturously sweet love making.

Afterward, we slipped into the house, washed off and got dressed a quietly as possible so as not to wake the others. We

then went back outside to look around. The flock soon joined us in the meadow.

"Okay guys, let's get a good look around at where we are. Nudge, you and Gazzy check out the lay of the land over there",

I said, pointing toward the thickest part of the forest, trying not to blush as I remembered being under those same trees

mere hours ago with Fang.Fang eyes widened, a quick smirk shot across his face."Ummm, why don't I check that side

Nudge. Yall go check north. But don't go too far." Fang sudenly interrupted. Nudge and Gazzy looked at me, then him and

took off north.

"Ig, you and Angel head east, til you reach the old creek bed." he added, never taking his eyes off mine. Anger was filling

me. Who the hell does he think he is rescinding my orders to give his own?

"What the hell was that all a-" my eyes widend as i looked to wear Fang had turned to look just then. And I saw it. The

remains of my pink panties from last night lying on the ground mere feet from where I had originally planned to sent Nudge

and Gazzy.He walked over, bent down and grabbed them. "Well, I didn't think you wanted them to find these out here, did

you?" he asked, holding them up now.He leaned into them, closed his eyes and took a whiff."Smells like you" he said in a

quieter voice. Fang's grin widened as my mouth dropped open."Stop that, you lil freak" I said, trying to keep my voice

down.I reached out for the tiny fabric but Fang jerked them away. An evil grin crossed his lips..

"Uh-uh. You want them, come and get them." he said. Well if he wanted to play this morning, fine with me., I looked around

to be sure the flock was out of sight, then stepped in closer leaning up and kissed him in a way I knew would drive him

mad. My hands went into his hair, fisting and tugging. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer, tighter against

him.He dropped the flimsy piece of fabric to rub my back, under my shirt.I let myself get a little carried away, enjoying the

feel of him against me again.That is when I heard the snapping of a twig to my right. I suddenly jerked away just as Nudge

and Gazzy appeared. "All clear" Nudge called as they crossed over to us. "Here too" I heard Angel coming from the other

side. I glanced down at the panties on the ground. The flock was getting closer by the second. I looked at Fang, eyes wide.

He just grinned, stepping up and placing his foot on top of them. I sighed. Thank God his big foot covered them up

completely.I don't know how we would ever answer all the questions the flock would have if they had seen them.

"What's with the goofy grin, Fang?" Gazzy asked then.And I tensed again. I gave Fang my don't-you-dare- looks.

"Nothing Gaz. Just thinking" was Fang's response, which made Angel more curious. She stepped up in front then.

"He's thinking about...Max. He...kissed her last night. And-" Angel started.

"Hmm-hmmm, Angel, Why don't you and I go see what's in the kitchen to eat. kay. you can pick breakfast. Anything we

have- your choice." I said quickly cutting her off, hoping to distract her from reading any more of Fang's thoughts. Fang

chuckled at the look on my face. I took her and Gazzy into the house then.

"What's so funny?" Nudge asked, as I was walking off. a little confused. Fang just bent down, grabbed the fabric, balling

it into his fist so noone could see, grinned and walked off.

"Oh man. Don't you get it Nudge?" Ig asked. "They were out here kissing last night. That's what Angel was trying to tell us.

And from the look on Fang's face, I'd bet Max didn't take off on him or freak out this time. " he finished and walked into the

house, leaving Nudge alone and stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

Iggy walked passed mr and Angel, opening the cabinets and slamming them shut. In the third he pulled out a box and

held it up for us to see what it was. "Pancake mix--unopened. Now feel around for a bottle of syrup." Angel said and

Iggy sat the box down, continuing to dig in the cabinet. It only took seconds and he had the syrup in his hands and

sitting it, hard, on the counter. "Just move. I got it" he mumbled as he felt around in another cabinet for a bowl.

"OK Ig, spill. " I said, trying to figure out what brought on this oh so cheerful attitude. But he didn't answer. He just kept

feeling his way around finding what was needed to prepare the food. Angel glance up at Iggy. Then to me.

"Max?" she said in that oh so sweet voice of hers.

"Yeah sweetie?" It was an automatic response, my eyes still on Iggy, awaiting a reply.

"Why is Iggy mad at you and Fang for kissing?" My eyes widened as I turned my head toward her. So, that was his

problem. He knew.But just how much?? I was about to find out.

"Well, um, maybe he thinks we should have mentioned to yall. Maybe he thinks we are keeping secrets." Which we

were, or trying to keep it a secret anyway.Iggy slammed the fry pan soen on the stove.

"But he doesn't get mad when you give me a kiss, does he?"

"No sweetie, he doesn't. It's just that, well, it is compicated. When you are older, you'll understand a lot better." There.

That sounded like a good response.

Nudge burst in just then. "How come I was the--"

"Not now Nudge" I said in my ' shut your mouth or I'll do it for you look' then looked back at Iggy.

"It's because Fang is a boy isn't it? And because when older girls kiss older boys its not like kissing your little girl or

sister, right?" Angel continued. God she really needs to stop peaking into peoples minds. Re: have yet another talk with

Angel on the whole privacy of thoughts thing.

"Yeah sweetie. It is different." God, my head was starting to hurt. I did not want to deal with this yet.

"Is Fang like, your boyfriend now?" Angel asked, innocently.

"I guess you could say he's something like that. " God, help me. I don't know what he is right now. How can I explain it

to her? I decided that was all she needed to know. I needed to talk to Iggy. Find out what he knew.

"nudge, take Angel and Gazzy outside for a bit. I'll call when the food is ready" I gave her a look that let her know she

better not say a word--just go. She sighed but took Angel's hand and the three of them went out. I waited til I heard

the door before starting with Iggy again.

"Ig. Talk. Now." I said in my most serious voice.

"About what?"

"What the hell ever your problem is this a.m. Ok, so Fang and I kissed. You already knew how it has been between us

for the past year. You constantly make remarks about tension and crap. And you had already talked to Fang about the

kiss last year. Hell, we are still trying to figure out what is going on ourselves." I said, exasperated. And a little shocked.

That was not what I had planned on saying to him. It just all ame out.

He turned toward me. "Semmed you had it all figured out last night" he said sarcastically.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked I felt my cheeks flush. My mind in overdrive now. No way. He

couldn't have... We weren't that...loud, were we? Could he have? Did he wantder out and ...? I shook my head.

"YOU know damn well what I mean Max. I heard you. And Fang. Last night. Outside. i wouldn't be surprised if the whole

fucking eastern seaboard had heard yall." My mouth dropped. He had heard. All of it. My face turned red with

embarrassment. Thank God he was blind. My breath caught in my throat.

Then I heard Fang speak up behind me.He had heard the whole conversation apparently.

"Cool it Ig." His voice was low and serious. "So now you know. Oh, and by the way, swear at her once more like that,

and I'll kick your ass myself." I turned to look at Fang, beside me now, his arm around my waist. I was in shock. And

believe you me, it takes something to make me go speechless. Iggy started to say something, just just stopped and let

out a big sigh.

"Iggy look," I said, "It wasn't planned. It just sort of happened. I'm sorry if we upset you, which obviously we did.

Although, I'm not quite sure shy. You've been pushing for this a while ya know? All the remarks and teasing about

things. "I shook my head. "God, I don't even know why I am standing here trying to defend my actions to you.Look, " my

voice shook a little. "I love Fang. And he loves me. That is just how it is, so get used to it or get over it." I said, not

daring to look at Fang. I turned and walked out of the kitchen to the livingroom and sat on the dusty old couch. I heard

Iggy laugh and Fang chuckle. I turned and asked"What the hell is so funny?"

Iggy's grin widened. fang chuckled louder. "You said you loved Fang" Ig said.My eyes widened. Did I? The urge to fly

over and smack them both hit me then. The pain in my side reminded me not to move to hastily. So I just leaned into

the couch pillow and screamed.

"So, we cool?" I heard Fang ask Iggy. A pause.

"Yeah, we cool. " I heard Iggy say." But for Christ's sake, try to keep it down will ya? There are children in the house."

Fang smirked and said"But we weren't in the house" I jerked up, glaring at him. His eyes were dancing. I picked up the

pillow and threw it at Fang. He ducked and it hit Iggy.

"And no throwing things in the house." Ig added, picking it up and throwing it back toward me, hitting Fang this time. I

laughted and got up.

"Food's ready" Ig said.

"I'll call the others"

**_I DO NOT OWN THE MAX RIDE STORY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL JAMES PATTERSON, WHOM I THANK FOR SHARING HIS TALENT AND WRITING STYLE WITH THE REST OF US. _**

**_SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT, GOT TO GET TO WORK. PEACE AND LOVE'_**

**_2BAMAZED_**


	10. Chapter 10

We spent the next week and a half trying to find out all we could on Itex. Hours and hours of time looking, researching.

My days were filled witht he flock and Itex. My nights were filled with Fang.

"Dammit" I said, tossing the papers from the manila envelope to the floor."I can't make out anything new.Nothing. We

gotta change the plan. We need more information, lots more, soon, We can't just crash here indefinitely." I said ,

rubbing my head.

"Max, I've been over these a thousand times now. The words are starting to get blurry and run together." Nudge

whined as she tossed her papers onto the coffee table. "And I am hungry."

"Let's try the internet again." Fang said. He had been updating his blog. Ig, Angel and Gazzy had already given up and

turned in for the night.

"Why not."I muttered. About twenty minutes later, I sat rubbing my head harder. The pain had increased, but I did not

want to admit that to them.

"I can get to the Itex home site but cannot get in. I've tried every password I can think of." Fang said as he pushed back

the computer. "Here Nudge, it;s all yours." She shoved the last of a bologna and cheese sandwich into her mouth and

slid the computer around to face her. Thank God the ATM card from Jeb still worked. We had used it to buy food and stuff

after I had let the flock convince me this was a saft enough place to stay while checking out Itex. I had to admit, it sure

beat a tree top of subway tunnel.

My head was pounding now. I squeezed my eyes shut, scrunching up my face in pain as I slid off of the chair and into

the floor. Both hands were on my head."Max, you okay?" Nudge asked suddenly concerned. FAng looked at me, then

came over and placed his arm around me.

"Another brain attack." he told Nudge. Tears streamed down my cheeks, my head feeling like my brain was going to

explode and ooze out of my eyeballs.I balled up, trying not to make any noise from the horrific pain surging thru my

head. Fang rubbed my back and stroked my hair. Suddenly the computer started to bleep. Fang and Nudge turned to

see the screen light up, and then a message flashed.'14769831-BIO-ENGINEERING1.

"Nudge, write that down." Fang told her, still stroking my back. The computer went off again, so did my head. I groaned

in pain, beginning to shake a little. Fang was pressing down harder with his hand rubbing my back, then he wrapped

both arms around me.

My headache was starting to subside. I opened myeyes just enough to look at the screen.

Fang, look" Nudge said in amazement. Another message crossed the screen.'MAXIMUM REPRODUCTION1' Anger and

shock crossed Fang's face, but he said nothing.

"Holy cow Max. What does it mean?" Nudge asked, still staring at the screen.

"It means we have to get in gear and get rid of Itex. " I whispeered, rubbing my head.

"You ok" Fang asked, pulling me up.

"Yeah, fine. Just give me a minute to think. Nudge,turn in. It is late. Fang, go back into the Itex website. Use the

phrases we just saw as the passwords. Let's see if this works." I said.

A few minutes later, the screen was full of file names, codes and dates. Fang scrolled down til he found the one witht he

title we had seen on the pc minutes ago-MAXIMUM REPRODUCTION1.

"Holy moly" I gasped as I read the information that had popped up.Fang just sat, staringat the screen.

"You seeing this? They want to"--I started.

"Cross the Invincible Maximum Ride with the Ever so Repugnat Rags." Fang finished my sentence. I was shocked, then

angry. Just who the hell do they think they are anyway?

"But why? I just don't get it." I said, now pacing. Like I got anything the whitecoats ever did. Yeah fight."we gotta keep

moving. They could come here at any time, looking to take me back. We shouldn't have stayed this long in one place." I

said, my mind spinning.

"Max, it has only been two weeks. And we are safe for now." Fang started, as he got up and turned toencircle me in his

arms. And I, for one, have enjoyed every day, and night, we've been here" he said in al ow vcoice and kissed me on the

neck. I couldn't help but hink of the last few nights, here with him. My face blushed.

I smiled, "Yeah, me too. " as his lips trailed up my neck to my cheeks. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth on

my skin. Then lightly shook my head. "But we gotta move soon. We gotta find this place. Eipe them out before they

have the chance to--"

"They wont. " his voice stern, solid. "I wont let them do that" he said, a look in his eyes I couldn't ever remember seeing

before. Not even when we were looked up in the school . We were quiet for a while. Just sat there on the couch

thinking.

"So, they want to harvest eggs from me and mix tith Rag's... to make a new breed of avain-human-wolf hybrid." I

sounded redundant I know.

"Looks that way." Fang said.

"Gross. I think I am gonna be sick." I said. Then I got up and ran to the bathroom. I was sick. Literally. God don't let me

catching something now. Not now. I took a moment to wash my face, and look in the mirror. Pull it together Mx I told

myself. Fang was staring at me when I came out. "You okay? he asked.

Yeah, guess rhe thought of a my child being part Rags ws a little more than I could stand." I said.

"It'll never happen, Max. I wont let them touch you" he said. Since when did I need him to be my guardian?I was leader

here. Calm down Max. I told myself. He's just being over-protective again. Well, I can protect myself pretty well by

now.Still, it was sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

We spent another week at the old cottage. Well, our free time. We had been casing out Itex for the past few days, trying

toget an idea of who was going in and out, get an idea of schedules etc... We would still look up Itex on the pc since we

nowhad access to files. Some of them shocked the crap out of me, the things they were doing. But I should know by now to

expect anything from people without souls. Fang had been watching me closely lately. I guess it was because I have

apparently gotten some type of stomach bug that I can't seem to shake. It doesn't bother me all the time, just early

mornings, late afternoons, and sometimes while Iggy is cooking. Nudge seems to think I look a little pale too.

"You sure you want to go out again tonight? You look pale" Nudge said.

"Nudge, I am fine. Really. Now, get in there and get to bed."

"Fang, tell her yall don't have to go. . You two have been watching itex every night this week. I don't want her sick" Nudge

pleaded. Fang looked at me, I rolled my eyes. He turned to Nudge" She'll be okay. " Fang replied, grabbing his jacket.

"To bed Nudge" I called back walking past Iggy and out the door.

"Does she look pale?" I heard Ig aske FAng.

"Well, maybe a little. I'll keep an eye on her" Fang replied as he tapped fists with Iggy and followd me out.

"Let's go in. Get a layout of the floorplan." I whispered to Fang. We were sitting on the top of the building next to Itex. The

last two people who usually leave the building just left.

"You know someone is in there. They always have lab assist and guards."

"Yeah, but if we run into anything, we can handle it. Remember, I am invincible." I said, with a grin.

Inside, Itex was set up a lot like the school had been. Classrooms, labs, offices were all the same, even on the same floors

as before. It was eerie. I gave Fang a glance. He just raised one eyebrow and motioned to continue down the hall. On the

sixth floor we heard a voice coming from one of the offices.

"Yes. I see. Well, I don't care what the problem is, fix it. There will be no excuses acceptable for failure. You must find and

capture her, soon.Or I will have you terminated." Then a slamming of the phone. I stared at Fang, in shock. His eyes

returned the feeling. That voice. That deep, hard voice. It was Jeb. He had been a traitor all along. I sat motionless for a

moment, then Fang motioned for us to leave. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. It was horrible. I didn't trust him after his return

of course, but my mom did. And Ella. And I guess a part of me wanted to so badly.We hurried back out of the building and

back to the cottage, stopping a few hundred yards from the house.

"Looks like you were right not to trust Jeb again huh."" Fang said a few moments after landing beside me.

"Guess so" I said, thinking about how mom would take this. It was going to hurt her. She had hoped that I could get past

all the pain Jeb had put us through, to become like a real family or something. Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen,

especially now.We stood for a while in silence. I felt sick again. I placed my hand on my stomach, closing my eyes. The

sudden urge hit to throw up and I turned for the trees, geeting dizzy and passong out. Fang's strong arms caught me

before I hit the ground. He lifted me and carried me into the house where iggy was still up.


	12. Chapter 12

Fang had convinced me to lay low for the next few days, rest. My stomach virus was becoming worse. And my energy

had been zapped. Late one evening, we heard that all too familiar buzzing sound. We were up and airborne in seconds.

huge dark form came straight at us. There must have been 50-60 of them. I glanced over at Fang.

"Split up, Iggy twelve o'clock high, Gazzy evelen, Nudge eight and Angel, three. Ready, go!" and the battle was on. We

fought with all we had but in the end, we were severely outnumbered. Angel was battling three at once so I rushed over

to help out. Only I wasn't any help. They wound up taking me and Angel, leaving the rest of the flock still fighting.

"Fang!" angel yelled as Rags pulled us out of sight. I saw Fang look this way, start after us and get hit from behind by

two huge ugly flyboys. Oh God, my flock. Please, let them be okay. Angel was trying to be brave, but tears streaked her

face. I tried to let her know it will be okay. We'll get away, we always do. Please let us get away, I thought to myself.

At Itex, we were thrown in dog crates and given some sort of injection. I woke a few hours later, needle marks on my

arms.

"Max" Angel whispered from her crate next to mine, just out of arms reach.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm here"

I heard her sob. "I don't like needles. I don't want to be tested and checked all the time again." My poor poor scared

baby. My heart broke.

"Me neither sweetie. But we got to be strong, bide our time. We will get out of here. Fang will come after us"

"I know. " another sob. "I just wish he was here already."

"Me too sweetie, me too." My mind raced. I glanced around. No windows. Only one door. Great.

A whitecoat came in. "Get the little one" I heard him say. Then I heard the crate door open and Angel scream

out'No.NO!"

"Leave her alone! she's just a little girl you freakin moron" I yelled. Someone kicked my crate.

"Shut up in there" he said.

"Max!" Angel yelled for me. I felt awful. I shook my crate uselessly as they carried her out. Oh Angel. I am so sorry. I felt

so helpless watching them carry my sweet baby out to do God knows what to her. Fang, I thought, I need you so bad

now.

_She'll be alright Max. They are just doing routine blood tests and a few mind control tests. Wanting to see what she is capable_

_ of_ the voice said.

Oh yeah, well get me the hell out of this cage and I'll show them what I am capable of. I thought shaking my cage one

last time before siging and turning to sit down.

_You have to find a way out Max. The world awaits._

The world?! They just took my precious Angel to do who knows what and all you can think about is the world??Screw

you. No response. Typical.

Fang just stared off. Iggy was kicking at the ground. Gazzy sitting, head down, running a finger in the sand. Nudge rambling.

"She's going to be alright, FAng. They both will. We'll get them back" Iggy said, breaking the long silence.

Fang just stared into the night sky.

"Iggy, are you sure about that? I mean, Max is the one with the plans. But this time, she is the one missing. And the

y took my sister!" Gazzy said.

Damn, FAng thought. Gaz is right. Max is the one with the plans. But now , It's on me. I wont let you down Max, I

promise. I'm coming for you. You and Angel. Soon Max. Very soon and he turned and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

They didn't bring Angel back that night. I twisted and turned and slammed my hand against the stupid cage door til it was

sore. All I could do was wait. They came back in with her around ten. A whitecoat threw her into her cage, sat a bowl of water

down and locked the door. She had needle marks up and down both arms, red circles on her head from electrodes, her eyes

dark and puffy from both the lack of sleep and crying.My poor sweet baby. When we get out of here, they'll pay for messing

with my baby girl.I heard her drink the water from the little silver bowl quickly and then slump down in the corner closest to

my own cage. They didn't bother her for the rest of the day, just looked in on her sleeping from exhaustion and taking notes.

Someone leaned down to peer into my cage.

"Good morning Max." It was Jeb. Did you rest well?"

"You sorry son of a bitch. I knew we could never trust you."

"Max, Max, you can always trust me to do what is the right thing for country. We have to be ready Max. That is where you

come in. A speceis of unstoppable ability, strength and wisdom. you and your family will rebuild the world after the war" he

said, smiling.

"Yeah, well open this damn cage and I'll show you unstoppable." I sneered.

"I know you are angry now, but some day, you will understand. Now here, I brought you both some breakfast.-see. Eggs,

bacon, toast. Gotta keep your strength up." He said as he slid a tray in through the slit in the front of the cage, like a jail

cell. He handed the woman in the long white coat the other and motioned for her to place it in Angel's cage. Angel just

stared at Jeb, tears in her eyes.

They knocked me back out, the only way they could move me without me kicking their ass, strappping me to a gurney in

another lab, and doing more tests, blood work, ekg, cat...

The next morning I was awakened by a lot of voices. I raised up to listen...

"Are you sure? Could there have been a mistake?" a man's voice said.

"I ran the test three times, it is positive. There is no doubting it." a woman's higher pitched voice. The same voice I heard

just before being knocked out yesterday. Angel looked over at me and I gave her the just wait signal. She nodded and

began to scarf down the food.

Jeb stood up,"As son as she is done, get her to the lab for more blood work and a stress test. "

Then he looked back at me"Gotta keep mom healthy to have healthy offspring."

"I'd rather die." I muttered.

"Yes, you probably would. But would you want her to die also??Come on Max, give it a chance, you may find you like

procreating. Most people enjoy it emensely." he smiled. I spat at him. He frowned, wiped his face and left. I had gotten sick

before finishing my breakfast. They had to clean the floor next to my cage and then took my temp, trying to figure out what

was wrong. "He wont like it if she is sick. He have to check her for diseases of the digestive track, and parasites.Just to be

safe. I mean, maybe we are lucky and it was just a reaction to nerves or something." the lady whitecoat said. i felt dizzy. I

slumped back against the cage and closed my eyes. Come on Fang, where are you?

They did not knock me out this time, but it took two whitecoats and three flyboys to get me out of there. I looked back at

Angel, tears still fillling her eyes. I couldn't take it. 'Use your mind. Do whatever you have to just don't let them hurt you

anymore. I'll be back' I thought. She nodded, letting me know she had heard me in her mind.

And then we were in the hallway and my baby was once again out of my sight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you run the test again?" a male's voice said in an urgent tone.

"I ran it myself Micheal. It was still the same." the woman replied.

What's going on? What had they found? And was it on me or Angel? I was thinking as all the whitecoats stirred around us.

I hadn't been brought back til after midnight last night from that damn lab. I glanced over at Angel. She seemed better. I

smiled at her and put my finger to my mouth letting her know to be quiet and listen.

"He's not going to like this at all." she said.

"He already knows. He was briefed over the phone. He is on his way in now" the guy, was it Michael she called him?

"Think this will ruin the experiment?" she asked.

"Well, if it doesn't, it definitely blows our timetable all to hell. It'll take a year to get her ready again." he replied. Then the

door opened. Jeb. He stared at me, anger on his face. Then turned to the woman.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes sir, ran it three times. All positive director."she replied. Jeb turned and looked at me again.

"Wonder just who the hell's it is." He knelt by my cage."Okay Max, seems you've got some explaining to do. Whose is it?

How long have you been seeing this boy? Is he a boyfriend or do you go around having one night stands nowadays?" Jeb

started."You know Max, I never thought you would-" he trailed off as he stood back up. What was he talking about? I

didn't have a clue, but I was going to find out.

"We need an ultrasound, immediately. Let's see what kind of a time frame we are working with here. See just how far

along she is."Jebordered and the whitecoats began to scurry.Angel looked at me and mouthed"What's going on?" towhich

I could only respond "I don't know sweetie. Not yet anyway" What could it mean? Positive tests. Ultrasound. They act like

someone was ...oh no. couldn't be. Not. Not. I swallowed hard. Pregnant. My mind flashed to all the times Fang and I had

been together. There were lots of them, almost every night for the past few weeks. My hand went to my belly instinctively.

A baby? Me? Oh God, Fang. Fang. What would Fang say? Would he understand Would he want it? I wasn't sure. Maybe

they are wrong. Maybe they aren't talking about this at all. Who knowd what they test us for in here right?

_Well Well, seems congratulations are in order Max. So glad to hear you have been having a good time procreating while the world ends..._

Go away. I thought. God I need to get out of this place. Where are you Fang? I need you.

Fang suddenly jumped up ."What is it Fang?" Ig asked, hearing Fang's movement.

"Time to go" Fang said. "Max is waiting" he said , spreading his wings and taking off. He only glanced back to see the flock

right behind him. Hold on Max, Fang thught. I am coming. I wish we could have left sooner but Gazzy had gotten hurt

during the fight. It had taken three days for him to heal and gain his strength back to fly. I started to go on my own. It was

killing me the thoughts of her in that place, suffering from all kinds of torture tests. But it will be over soon. I am coming

Max. Hang in there.

The whitecoats and the flyboys pulled me from my cage and dragged me back to the sterile white lab. They strapped both

arms and legs down on the gurney. They ripped off my shirt."Pervs" I muttered. Then the woman whitecoat squirted jelly

on my stomach and smeared it with the ultrasound inducer, looking intently at the monitor.

"Here it is. Oh my God, she really is pregnant. Look" she said as the one called Michael came over, Jeb staring over her

shoulder, unapporovingly."Looks to be about four, maybe five weeks. Listen, I found the heartbeat." Whoosh whoosh

whoosh... Oh my God. That is my baby?? My baby's heartbeat? I was in shock.i looked at the monitor. No way. The little

bleep on the screen looked like a tadpole--just a head and a tail. It was true. A baby. My baby. Fang's baby.

"Well max, seems I have a decision to make. Either let you carry this to term and study the offspring, risking the fact that if

it has a human father it may not have any of the powers we are looking for. Or, perfrom an abortion, give you a couple of

weeks to heal and proceed as planned."

"No. You aren't killing my baby. Jeb, you can't."

"Oh I can. In fact, that is probably the best way to handle this. Tell me Max, who is this child's father? Maybe we will want

to keep it, depending on its parentage." Oh God, if he knew it was Fang's, Jeb will want to keep, study and test my aby for

sure. It would be the only pure human-avain child born naturally, cnceived from two human-avain parent. Never. I would

never let him touch my baby.

"Go to hell" I responded.

"Very well, Max. " he said. Then while still looking at me he ordered" Prepare her for the surgery. We do it now. No since in

waiting."my heart froze. Fang where are you? Tears welled up in my eyes, spilling down my cheeks. I had just found out

that I was carrying a baby, and now they want to kill it. Get rid of it like an old piece of furniture or something.

"There it is. Straight in, grab and go, got it?" Fang said to the flock as they neared Itex. They all nodded, looking at one

another.

Then Jeb came over with an IV pump and inserted a needle into my arm."Don't worry Max. I've decided surgery was too risky. We can't aford to damage the uterus. This medication will induce contractions, cause your cervix to open and you

will miscarry in a matter of hours. " He said matter of factly. No emotion in him at all. The fact that he was my father did not

matter to him. I was just an experiment. His grandchils was just another complication to be taken care of. Again my eyes

filled with tears."No!" I screamed feeling the needle go in. I tenses a little, trying to pull my arm from the restraint. It was

useless.

Just then the door burst open. Fang! And Iggy! FAng looked over at me ion the table, shirtless, two IV's now hooked up

and the electrodes on my chest and stomach to monitor the contractions the IV would cause and a heart monitor to

measure it's response to the stress.The he turned to Jeb, rage fillied his face. I had never seen Fang look like that. "I'm

gonna kill you" FAng said in a low voice.

"Not today Fang. Wait a min... could it be? Could you be the...yes of course it's you. What a great specimen it would have

been to study. Maybe even turned out to be the perfect result we're looking for." a gleam came into Jeb's eye. "You and

Max, hmmm. Interesting. I hadn't thought you two would be that far into a relationship yet."

"Shut up. you don't know what you're talking about Jeb." FAng responded. Just then Gazzy and Nudge came in the door.

"We got Angel!" GAz yelled, a smile on his face. I had missed them all so much. When this was over I was hugging each of

them.Five flyboys were right behind Gazzy and Nudge. The fight started then. Punches, kicks , scrathes, all past between

sides. One by one the whitecoats slipped from the room as more flyboys came in. Jeb stepped over by me, reaching for the

IV tube. He opend the valve starting the medication running.Fang saw him and rushed over. He flew up, landing both feet

into Jeb's chest, knocking Jeb onto his butt. Fang tore the IV's from my arms, ripped the cords from the electrods on my

chest and belly."IT's too late Fang. I had started the IV. She may have already gotten enough of the medication to cause

expulsion of the fetus" FAng puched Jeb then, knocking him out. FAng lifted me up, wrapped a sheet around me and turned

for the door.

Expulsion?Fetus? What was he talking about?Were we too late? Had Rags? Rage rose in Fang as he carried me out

through the door. Flyboys were laying all over the floor. So was Jeb. In the hall, I heard Nudge yell"Flyboys"

"Not for long" Iggy said with a grin, looking at Gazzy. ?We hurried out of the hallway and through the roof door. Ig an

dGaz dropped about four small bombs. "Let's go!" I yelled. We exitted the roof just as we heard a loud boom.We galnced

back, noone followed us . The top floor of the building blew off into pieces followed by the next three floors. The guys had

planted bombs as they searched for Angel.Fang kissed the top of my head. I felt so tired. must be the meds Jeb was giving

me. i just couldn't keep my eyes open."Angel?" I said weakly.

"We got her." FAng said, his lips again brushing against my hair. "Good" I mumbled and drifted off to sleep in Fang's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

"Max!" Angel squealed. Followed by Nudge and Gazzy also alling my name. I smiled up at Angel, glad she was safe.Then

I noticed Fang sitting beside me, just staring at me.. His eyes were dark and intense. I gave him a weak smile and

mouthed "Thank you". He just helped me sit upand gave me that'we gotta talk' look.

"What about Itex? Jeb?" I asked, my memory a little fuzzy still.

"Both still standing, for now" Fang responded in his cold, nonemtional voice.

"How are you Max? " Iggy asked

"I'm fine Ig. Just needed a little rest. It's been a long couple of days and those meds Jeb had the whitecoat witch kept

me kinda out of it.You all should get some rest too. Tomorrow we'll talk. Promise" I said looking at Fang.He sat there on

the edge of the bed for a moment then got up and opened the bedroom door.

"You heard her, get to bed. All of you." Fang said. Angel and Nudge gave me a quick hug then scurried out the door

behind Iggy and Gazzy. Then Angel came running back in.

"I don't wanna leave you Max. You've been so sick lately. You feel sick now, I can tell." She said.

Fang cut his eyes to me."You been sick?"he questioned.

"She' been throwing up like everyday. Somethings wrong with her Fang. It scares me when Max is sick. Please, can't I

stay with her?"

"Umm Angel, I'm fine honey, really. Now you need to get some rest. You have been through as much as I have. Go on,

get some sleep. I will be okay." I said.

"I could use a shower and some clean clothes" I said to Fang, hoping to drop the subject of my being sick. I wasn't

ready to tell him that I might be pregnant yet. I would have to find out if it were true first. Not just one of Jeb's sick

games.

"Max, wait. "Fang said. Oh great. He wasn't letting me off that easy.

"Yeah?"

"What was Jeb talking about all that nonsense about a fetus and miscarriage and stuff as we were breaking you out of

Itex? I mean, Rags, he hadn't, they didn't have time to..." his face showed both horror and anger. I had never seen

Fang like this before. But I can't tell him. Not yet.

"Nothing Fang, just trying to psyche you out. Rags hadn't touched me. Jeb hadn't im planted anything in me either. you

got there in time. "

"But he said something about-"

"Look Fang, I'm haven't been with Rags, he hasn't raped me or anything, I wasn't artificially insemenated. I am not now

nor will I ever be carrying Rags' baby". Just yours I thought to myself, my hand going to my stomach.

_you should tell him Max. He should know. _Great. Now you show up, giving advice. Why couldn't you have showed up three

days ago and warned me about the flyboys coming? No response.

Fang came over, touching my cheek. I smiled at him.

"I'll feel better after a long hot shower and change of clothes." I said.

"Okay. I'll take first watch." Fang replied, leaned down and kissed my forehead and walked off.

In the bathroom I took a good long look at myself. Pale. Dark around my eyes. Purple bruises up and down both arms

from needles. Then my eyes went to my stomach, my hands rubing over it.Still flat. Was there really a bay in there?I had

to find out. I stayed in the shower for over an hour. The water was starting to get cold. I pulled the curtain to find Fang,

just standing there, arms and ankles crossed. He was staring at my pruised up arms. Then he looked at me.

"Feel better?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied.He took the towel and began to dry my back and shoulders, then my hair.

"Max, I was worried about you. I going crazy imagining all the things they might be soing to you." Was this Fang,

admitting to feelings? Mushy ones at that? I just stared. "I couldn't stand it-being away from you, not knowing if you

were okay." he continued.

I placed my hand s on his cheeks."I's okay. FAng. I am alright. I am here now. Thanks to you and the guys"

He placed his arms around me."I couldn't stand not being near you" he said, pulling me to him. He kissed me. It had so

much emotion, feeling in that kiss that my knees buckled. I grabbed onto him for support. His hands ran doen my bare

back. I arched into him as he tightened his grip.My hands were in his hair now, fisting it."Fang I-"I started but his mouth

claimed mine again in a demanding, passionate, almost violent kiss.

"I went tyou Max. I need you.Now" he whispered in a deep husky voice that broke any willpower I may have had to pull

away. I could never pull away from him again. I belonged to him, heart, body and soul. I kissed him back hard, reaching

for his belt. His clothes were in the floor in seconds. We came together with such an urgency, a need that I felt tears

well up in my eyes. We could not get close enough to each other. Fang drove deep into me over and over, held me so

tightly it was as if we were one person. One mind, one body,one soul.I called his name, my nails making furrows down

his muscular back as spasms rocked my body. Fang thrust hard once more and he shook. His mouth came down on the

nape of my neck and I squeeezed him tight. "Maaaxxxxxx..." he moaned out. We sank to the bathroom floor and just

clung to each other for a while.

"We should get dressed and get back. I am afraid Angel may start having nightmares again after being back at Itex." I

stated as I stood.

"Yeah, you're right." Fang said as he sttod, then turned to me."Max"

I looked at him. There was a silence. I smiled then"I missed you too Fang" I said, caressing his cheek.We quickly dressed

and with a quick kiss left the bathroom. Fang held me tight in bed that night, all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

Now normally I am the first one up. But lately it seems I keep getting later and later, must be this whole pregnancy thing. It

was around nine when I finally walked out of the bedroom into the sitting room of the suite at the hotel.

"Well look who's finally up" Iggy commented as I shuffled past him.

"yeah yeah, give a girl a break." I replied.

"Max, you don't look so good. you are still pale. And your eyes still look tired. And why do you keep rubbing your belly?"

Angel started. Oh God, please don't let her read my thoughts todyay. My mind keeps bouncing from Fang to the baby and

what to do next. I had a very long talk to her a couple of weeks ago about when it is and isn't okay to use her abilities. Of

course with an eight year old you never know what they are going to do. Her brother Gazzy was building bombs at that

age.

"Just hungry sweetie." I replied.

"Left you a plate from breakfast." Nudge said, opening the little mini fridge and grabbing a Mt Dew.

"Thanks." I said as I peeled off the tin foil."Where is Fang?"

"He went out, something about recon I think. Said he'd be back later." Nudge answered.

"Hmm. Well if is isn't back in a while I'll go look for him. I gotta go to the store first tho. Anybody need anything?"

After collecting the flocks list, I headed down the street to the store. I just had to find out for myself if there was really a kid

growing inside of me or if it was just one of Jeb's evil tricks to freak me out. The lady checking me out at the stroe gave me

a dissapproving glare as she rang up the pregnancy test. Who was she to judge me? she had know idea that I had already

been raising children for years now. I glared back at her with a 'go-ahead-and-say-something' look. She quickly dropped

her head. i quickly headed back to the hotel. With any luck I'll have the test taken and know for sure before Fang gets

back.

"Where you been?" FAng askedcoming out of the bathroom, standing in front of the door. I walked through the door,

sitting the bags,minus one little blue box, down in between Gazzy and Nudge on the couch.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said removing my jacket and heading for the bathroom. Fang stepped in fron tof me.

"I need to get in there if you don't mind" I said.

"Pardon me for asking" He said sarcastically stepping to the side so I could pass. As I walked by he let his hand graze my

arm. I shut and locked the odoor and tore open the package. Okay Max, this is it I said to myself. The test had a five minute

wait period before you could read the results.A knock came on the door after three.

"MAx, you alright?" Fang called through the door.

"Be out in a min" I called back. One more minute.

"The others are bored. They wanna go catch a movie or something."

"No. Too risky right now. Find something on TV. It's cable." I retorted. Time. I grabbed the little stick and looked at the

window. There they were. Two pretty blue lines straight down the middle of the test window. A positive result. It can't be,

can it? who am I kidding, the way Fang and I have been these past few weeks , it was definitely possible.I felt sick, no

excited, no scared. No sick. I turned and hurled my breakfast.

"You sure you're okay Max?" FAng again.

"Yeah, just a ittle sick" I responded between heaves."Lemme in there" FAng said in a stronger voice.

"No, I'm fine. Out in a sec."

My head spun. A baby. my baby. Fang's baby. Oh God. What if he doesn't want it. What if gets angry? What if he...leaves

me again. I couldnt stand it.

_Do you want this child Max? _the voice.

Do I want it? Of course I want it. It is my baby. A part of me. A part of him.

_Then have it. But it's not going to be easy. You live a very dangerous and somewhat unhealthy lifestyle. Actually, it may be a _

_miracle if you make it to term._

"Shut up and go away" I yelled before realizing it.

"I'm not going anywhere til you oopen this door Max."Fang. He was getting angry now. I opened the door and pushed

myself past him. I needed space.

"I need some air" I said and took off out the door. I must have flown for hours. i hadn't realized that the whole afternoon

was gone until it started getting dark. By the time I returned the flock had gone to bed and were asleep. Except Fang.He

was perched on top of the hotel roof.

"How far you make it this time? Japan?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, China.They send they're regards." I remarked. Then a long silence. Finally, as I pulled my wings in after letting them

cool, he walked up behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

"You can't keep going like this Max.Something is bothering you, besides Itex I mean. If you would just talk to me about it.

" he said, his hands rubing gently up and doen my abdomen. Oh Fang, if you only knew I thought as I placed my hands on

top of his. If you only knew that your child was growing right beneath your hands now.I took a deep breath. I wanted to

run again, get sway. But God he felt good, smelled good. A sudden need shot through me. I turned to face him.

"Fang" I whispered, my voice strangely hoarse. He looked into my eyes, reading my thoughts, he lowered his lips to mine. it

wasn't a soft, sweet kiss. No. Not this time. It was a hard, demanding , violent kiss that blew my mind. We removed our

clothes quickly, both driven by an over powering need.i pulled him down to me with an urgency which he answered with

one of his own. He gripped my legs, seperating them and driving into me hard.I arched up to me, wanting him to move, and

he did. He drove into me hard and fast, over and over again, pounding against me. "Oh Yes Fang" i said as he continued

his assault, pulling my legs over the crook of his shoulders burying himself completely inside of me. I began to shake. i could

feel the tension mounting at the pit of my stomach. I pulled his mouth back to mine, then he moved to my neck. With a

scream I let go. I screamed out"FAaannnnggg" as my body trembled and shook. Fang quickly followed, calling out my name

and we collapsed on each other exhausted.

"Max, Max wake up." FAng's voice drifted to me in my sleep.

"Hmm...wha-hi." i said, smiling as I realized I was in his arms still

"Max, what's going on? You were dreaming, talking in your sleep. "

"Just a lot on my mind , spinning in my head.I...oh...I gotta go" I said as the nausea suddenly hit me. I jumped up and ran

for the side of the back of the building and hurled.. Fang walked over with my clothes. I quickly pulled on my jeans and my

shirt and took off for the roof door, heading back to the room.

"Max, open up now" FAng yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. God, how long does this morning sickness stuff last?

"What's gong on?" Nudge asked Fang.

"Max is sick again" Ig responded.

"MAX! Open. This. Door. Now." FAng demanded this time. I reached back and unlocked the door.

"Fine. Whatch me hurl. Does it turn you on?" I asked sarcastically as I wiped my chin.

"I think we should go see you Dr Martinez. Find out what is wrong with you" he said

I rolled my eyes."We have to take out Itex" I reminded him

"But you are sick. And don't tell me it is just a passing virus. Msx, it has been weeks now.You don't seem to be getting

better. "

"But Fang-"

"But nothing. Either we go or I get a dr around here." I glared at him. He knew how dangerous that would be. But I could

see in his eyes that he wasn't going to back down.

"Fine. We'll leave after lunch." and I started to walk past him. He grabbed me, turning me to look at him."Max, I just want-"

"Yeah yeah" I said, pulling away from him and walking out.


	17. ch17telling mom

Between the morning sickness and Nudge's huge appetite it took us over 20 hours to get to mom's.

Ella answered the door. "Max! Oh God, come in, come in.!" she squealed with excitement as she hugged each of us, minus

Fang of course, as we filed into the house.

"Ella, whose at the do-" mom started rounding the corner of the stair bottom. "Max, honey!" She hugged me tight.Then she

spoke to each of the others. ?She paused at Fang, studying his expression, the look that shown in his eyes, so unusual for him.

"This isn't just a social visit is it? Something's wrong" mom said, slowly tuirning from Fang to me.

"No mom, but we have time to tal-" I started.

"Max has been sick, for a few weeks now Sr. Martinez. Sh'e been throwi-" Fang started.

"Fang, we. Just. Got. Here." I gritted through my teeth, giving him the ' shut your trap or else' look.

"She can't keep food down. She gets tired easy. She tears up easy. Something is wrong." Fang said, looking at me then to

my mom. I couldn't believe he did that. He just kept telling her all my health problems even after I gave him 'the look'.

Noone has ever not shut up when I gave them the look. Mom, listened carefully to FAng, then looked to me.

"Max, is this true?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Um, well. " I swallowed. Everyone was staring at me. "Hey, Ella, could you round up something for the flock to eat. It has

been a long trip." I said, hoping to get eceryone to the kitchen to talk to mom alone.

"Oh, I amm sorry. Sure. C'mon guys, we got tons of food." Ella said, leading them to the kitchen.

"Great, because Nudge could eat tons." Iggy teased as he was led by Gazzy to the kitchen. Fang hung back, just staring at

me intently.

"It's okay, Fang. I'll be fine. Just go eat." I said to him. he glanced from me to mom then slowly walked to the kitchen.

"come on Max, let's go downstairs. I have an exam room there now. I can check you out while we talk." mom said picking

up on my apprehensiveness.

"Now, what's goin on?" mom asked, as she patted the top of the exam table for me to hop up.

"Umm. ..well. ..I'm...I'm pregnant." I said, looking down at my feet.Mom gasped.

"Oh Max, pregnant? You sure?" i nodded. "Well, when, I mean , who? ohhh... I see." I looked at her then. "Fang is the

father isn't he Max?" How'd she know that?

"Um, yeah. he is. But he doesn't know. And... how did you figure that out so quick?'

" I knew there was something between you two the first time you brought him here." She did? I didn't even know then.

Wow. Was it that obvious, even then?

"But there wasn't anything between us then mom"

"Oh yes there was, only you two still didn't realize it.. Just the fact that you brought him here said a lot.And well, there has

always been the looks, glances at one another, the way you turn to each other when things get really bad. It's always

been there sweetheart.Now, about this...baby. How far along are you? Do you know?"

"oh, about eight to ten weeks I would say. Jeb had said five when he they did the ultrasound back at Itex." Mom's eyes

bulged, mouth dropped open. Oh yeah, she didn't know about Itex did she? Oops.

"Jeb? Itex? But you destroyed Itex. And Jeb is somewhere in Mass on a business trip."

"Yeah, well, I was his business. Look, Itex rebuilt. Jeb is the director. He had me and Angel captured. He wanted to kill the

baby and have me become some kind of super reproduction machine to build his ' perfect species'." I said. She sat back,

quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry mom. I know you trusted him."

"Yes, but you didn't. I should have trusted your instincts. They seem much keener than mine. Oh Max, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. FAng came, saved us. Now we are on the run again. Life as usual."

"Only you are carrying a baby inside you. That kinda makes 'life as usual' a bit toughter for you. Max, stay. Til you deliver at

least. Anything could go wrong on the run. It is not worth risking the baby's life. "

The baby. I hadn't thought about how tough it was going to be yet. I could not stand it if the baby got hurt, or worse,

during a fight or deformed because we did not have enough of the right foods to eat. Mom made sense.

"Okay, for a while at least. But the flock has to agree. And you can't tell Fang about the baby, not yet. "

"Max, he had every right to know. And it isn't something you can hide forever. you'll be showing soon." She was right. Still,

what if he got angry, upset? What if he left?

I know. i just ...need s little time. Think of what to sya"

"Max, he loves you, he's crazy about you. It will be okay. Now , let's check on my grandchild." she said and placed a doppler

thingy on my belly."Listen" whoosh, whoosh, whoosh..."That is your baby's heart beating. Let me measure your

abdomen...Hmmm... already starting to show Max. Good. I can do a quick ultrasound if you will let me. You can see your

baby."

"Yes. i'd like that." Mom pulled a machine over and squirted jelly onto my belly. Soon a picture came on the black and white

screen "Here's his little head, see."

I looked hard. Looked like a tadpole that was just getting his legs. Wait...did she say...he??

"He?"

I repeated.

"You are having a son Max. He looks healthy too. Good." she pushed a button and a picture printed."Here, baby's first

photo. One for you," she pushed the button again and another popped out of the slot. "And one for me" She grinned.

"We better get upstairs. Before Fang comes down. And Max, don't wait too long to tell him."

"I wont." and I hugged her. "Thanks mom"

"Anytime sweetie, anytime. That is waht a mom is for, right?"

Back upstairs, laughter came from the kitchen as we reached the top . As we walked into the livingroom I saw him. Fang.

Sitting on the couch waiting for me. The others came back in, all looking at mom.

"Well, Max will be fine in a while. Her betting sick should end soon. And until she is back to herself fully, she has agreed to

stay right here. That is, if you all agree." mom stated. The flock cheered their approval. So did Ella. Fang just stared at me.

"I am fine Fang. Or I will be. Now, you guys, since we are staying, You each need to hit the showers and get to bed.

Everyone is assigned to their old rooms, got it?" I ordered. The flock groaned but went upstairs.

"Oh, Max, you will have your own room now. i have changed my old upstairs study to a room for you."

"Thanks mom" I said and followed the flock up the stairs to be sure they all showered. As I climbed the stairs I heard Ella.

"Wow mom, those were sure some intense looks Fang was giving Max. Did she tell you what's gong ont there" Ella asked

mom.

"I'm not sure about it all. But don't bug your sister about it. She has a lot on her mind just now. Give her some time. She

will tell us everything soon, I am sure. Now, help me clean the kitchen" Mom said. Ella groaned but I heard them go into the

kitchen.


	18. Ch 18 telling Fang

One night a couple of weeks later, after checking that the flock were all down for the night, I took a long hot shower. The

water felt great. I took one last glance the little bulge of my belly in the mirror and went to bed.Totally unable to sleep. My

mind was in overdrive. The flock. The baby. Itex. Jeb. Fang...Suddenly feeling restless, like the walls were closing in, I

jumped out of bed and, still in shorts and one of Fang's shirts I had snagged out of the laundry, I crept down the hall and

out the back door. Seconds later, I was airborne.

It is amazing how flying across the dark noght sky, all quiet and peaceful, can make any problem go away. For a while

anyway. It was after one a.m. when I finally landed back at mom's. I leaned against the side of the porch, not yet ready to

go back in.I could feel someone watching me. I did a quick 360.

all I could see were the shadows from the trees in the moonlight. Then I heard a voice.

"Max."I jumped and spun, ready to fight, then recognized the voice. It was Fang.

"God Fang, give a girl a heartattack would ya?" I said, placiing my hand over my chest. His expression was serious. His jaw

set. He didn't even smirk at my comment. I knew I wasn't getting out of talking to him this time.Ok Max, I thought, here

goes everything. He stepped closer, mere inches from me. His eyes staring into mine.And then he kissed me, sweet, soft,

lingering.

"Talk to me Max. What's bugging you?" he said in a low tone, pulling back a little.My heart skipped.I swallowed hard.

"There's something I haven't told you Fang. I've tried its just that, I haven't figured out how." I responded

"Just tell me."

"Well, it has to do with all those nights we...um...shared lately..." i looked at my feet, kicking at the ground.

"Seems to me there have been a few mornings also." he said, voice low, soft.

"Yeah well," I paused.

"Max, what is it?Don't tell me you regret any of them. I know better than that." he said, hi svoice becoming hoarse as he

gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes, trying to fight the automatic response my body had to his touch.

"No, never. I mean...it's not that. It's that I...I'm-" just then a buzzing sound--flyboys. Fang turned , keeping me behind him

at first.

"Out of my way boy" It was Rags. he grabbed Fang and they wrestled, Rags throwing Fang to the side where two flyboys

grabbed him. They began to fight then. Rags looked at me. "Ready to fullfill your destiny Max?" he grinned.

"Go to hell Rags." I said, and I punched him hard on the cheek. Rags punched back, causong the back of my head to hit the

porch rail. I kicked his knee and he stumbled backward a bit. Then he came at me again . I ducked the punch this time but I

didn't see his feet sweep underneath mine, knocking me to the ground. Rags grabbed my shirt, holding me still as he

punched me twice more before looking at my growing belly. he grinned.

"No!" I yelled, pulling out of his grasp to ball up around my little bulge.He swung his foot out, aiming for my abdomen,

hitting me in the side of the temple instead causing my head to snap back.

"Max" Fang yelled, taking out the second flyboy and charging at Rags. He had RAgs down choking him in minutes. Rags

managed to pull his legs up and throw FAng off. Then Rags took off into the night sky.

"Soon Max, very soon." Rags called back as he flew out of sight.

Fang helped me to my feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah", I replied, raising my hand to touch my now bleeding temple."But we better get cleaned up. Mom will freak if she

sees us like this."and I turned to go up the stairs to the door.

"Max, what were you going to say earlier?"

I stopped, took a breath. I turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I was going to say that I am preg-- owwwww" a pain suddenly shot across my abdomen causing me to double over. I

wrapped my hands around my belly.

"Max, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Not...sure... better get mom" I managed to say. Fang swooped me into his arms, carried me into the house to my room.

He was back in seconds with mom in tow.

"Max, honey, what is it?" mom asked concerned.

"Not sure... Pain...hurts...owwwww..." God, I have felt my share of pain what witht he fighting for my life on a regular basis

and all but this, this was the worst I had ever felt. maybe because it scared me knowing it had to be the baby. The baby I

hadn't even told FAng he was having. And now I might lose it.

"Fang, get cleaned up. I'll check Max out and let you know soon.' mom said. Fang just stood there loking at me.

"Fang. Go. Now." I hissed. He stood a minute longer then turned and walked out. Mom diod a complete exam.

"Max, deep breaths. YOu are in labor. I am going to have to try to stop it. Try to relax."

"Relax? But it hurts like hell. And my baby, mom, please save him."

"I'll do my best sweetie."

"But he's-"

"Too small, I know. I'll do all I can" mom replied and turned toward the refridgerator where she kept viles of medications.

She had started keeping things here to better treat us when needed.

She gave me two separate shots. An hour later, the pain was gone. And I was soooo sleepy. I was in and out for a couple of hours.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie. "

"What was in those shots?"

"Muscle relaxants mostly. Along with a sleep aid and an anti-anxiety drug. Looks like they worked though. Now, care to tell

me what brought ont his sudden early labor?"

"I was talking to Fang. Was going to tell him. Then we were attacked by flyboys and Rags." I paused, remebering.Then I

asked"Where is Fang?"

"Just outside the door. He hasn't left that spot since he brought you in. He obviously loves you very much, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess he does. Ask him to come in.He has to know what's going on."

"Would you like me to tell him Max?"

"No. I have to do it myself."

Mom asked Fang in and then excused herself, closing the door behind her. FAng sat on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his.

"So, Dr M seems to think you are going to be alright." he said.

"Yeah, jusr need a little rest. And avoiding flyboys couldn't hurt either." I said, grinning . A long silence. He reached and

brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Fang, I need to tell you something. Something big. I should have already told you but-"

"Max, say it. It's obviously been eating you up inside.Tell me. I'm right here."

I swallowed hard."Umm...I'm pregnant" I looked up at him as I placed my hand on my bulge. His eyes bulged. His chin

dropped.He took a deep breath.Shock on his face.

" I wanted to tell you. I tried. It's just that I thought, what if you were angry...what if you hated me...what if you left me

again..." my voice trailed offoat the last of the statement as I looked down toward my feet.

"Hate you? Leave? I could never leave you Max. I love you. Am hopelessly and completely in love with you." he said,

glancing at my belly. He placed his hand on mine on toop of the bulge." A baby... wow" he whispered

"A son actually" I said sliding my hand out from under his so that his was on bottom, directly on my belly. Fang's eyes were

full of amazement now.

" A son. my son" he said in disbelief, gently rubbing the bulge now.

"Our son." I said, with a slight smile

"It'll be okay. i'll be right here Max. I told you, I'll never leave again."

"I know that now. i am sorry FAng. i should have told you when I first found out at Itex." His eyes widened.

"Itex...Jeb said something about a...oh Max. All this time you have known, kekpt it to yourself. Dealt with this problem all

. I am so sorry Max. Sorry I ever made you feel as if you couldn't tell me. he said and kissed my forehead. He laid on

the bed with me and we talked til we both drifted off to sleep, Fang's hand still just above our little one.


	19. Ch19LEMON

Fang had secretly been staing in my room since he found out about the baby., makingit hard to sleep. He just looked so

damn gorgeous.We had been 'behaving' ourselves because mom had explained how having sex could start my pre term

labor back up again. /and I couldn't stand the thought of losing him, not after amost losing him once already. I hadn't had

any symtoms or showed any more signs of pre term labor though and I was getting far enough along now that even if

early, chances were good he'd be okay.

So here I lay, next to FAng, perfect body and all. The smell of him, the heat of his body next to mine, his long dark lashes,

chisled arms and chest, rock hard six-pack abs...ggrrrr I am never getting to sleep. I got out of bed and snuck downstairs,

through the kitchen and out the back door. The night air felt great on my skin. In a moment, I took off, albeit it little wobbly

what with my ballooning stomach. Okay, a lot of wobbling. I had only been airborne for a few minutes when I saw a

shadow pass over me. I knew it was him. I could feel it. Fang gently eased down between my wings and encircled my

waist. I struggled slightly, adjusting to gliding under him. He kissed my neck.

"Bet noone has ever made-out in mid-air before" he whispered in my ear with a soft laugh.

"Well not without an airplane at least." I answered as I tucked my wings to turn and face him.

His glorious dark eyes shone in the moonlight.He leaned down and kissed mesoftly at first, then tilting his head, deepened

the kiss.My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers in his hair. We began to spiral downward, still locked together. Fang

raised his head to look at me as we briefly hovered above the ground, then touching down as his mouth again claimed

mine.My hands slid underneath his shirt, reveling in the feel of his hard, masculine chest. As my fingers trailed down his abs

i heard FAng let out a moan. His mouth became hungry, kissing, tasting every inch of my neck, face. His hands slid under

my shirt and I moaned out loud. Quickly he removed my shirt. Fang pausing momentarily to gently rub my distended

abdomen. Then he continued on his assault on m. His mouth was everywhere, leaving atrail of fire that burned for more of

his touch.His mouth again found mine, his tongue dancing with my own.I kissed his chest, his shoulders, and FAng mosned

out loud as I spread kisses down his stomach, dipping my tongue into his naval.Fang lowered me to the ground,his hand

sliding up my calf , thigh and into the leg of my shorts to caress my fols.My hips bucked automatically. I pulled him tighter to

me. i couldn't get enough of him. It had been weeks and my body burned with an aching need for him. His mouthon my

breast, my body jolted as he slid a finger inside of me. My nails raked down his back, across his shoulders digging deep

trenches. Fang slipped another finger inside me now while sucking hard on my breast causing me to immediately tighten

around his magical fingers and call his name."'"OOHHH FFAAANNNNNG"

My fingers glided up is back, across his strong shoulders and into his hair.Fang pressed on my clit with his thumb, making a

circular motion causing me to writhe beneath him."Please FAng" i couldn't take anymore of this sweet torture. i needed him

in me now.Fang spread kisses up across my neck. "Please what?" he teased.Fang seemed to know every sensitive place

on my body to touch, kiss, lick...driving me mad with desire for him."Please FAng. I need you...now"

FAng groaned out loud as he raised himself hovering above me, carefull not to press down on my belly. I grabbed his hips

and arched upward, wanting to feel him inside me as his tip grazed at the opening of my core. FAng hesitated, kissing me

violently. I couldn't take anymore. I had to have him. I pushed him back and onto his back, settling myself onto his hard,

long shaft. Fang hissed as I began to rock. God he felt so good haivng him in me again, filling me. Fang reached down to

rub ny clit. My body shook my movements became fast and furious. Fang suddenly rolled us over, my legs over his forearms,

he thrust into mehard and fast. "OOHHHH YESSSSS FANNNNGGGGG" I screamed out as my stomach tightened, my core

clampng down onto his manhood. My whole body arched and jerked with my climax.Fang continued his assault, pounding

into me.Sweat beading up on both of our bodies.I felt the tension building again inside. I locked my ankles around him, my

nails digging into his shoulders now.

"Come for me Max. Come for me now" I hears FAng whisper as he nipped at my neck and thrust completely into me once

more, shaking with his own release. My body shook and trmbled as I agin reached climax. " Oh God Maaaxxxx" FAng's voice

filled my ears, my head."FAAANNNGGGG" I screamed out once more before going limp beneath him.

We lay in the grass afterward still entertwined, moonlight glistening off our sweat covered bodies. Fang stroking my hair

as I traced intrcate designs across his muscular chest, abs, my head on his shoulder.

"I forget it all when I am in your arms." I said quietly.

"I know." Fang replied, kissing the top of my head. A short pause .

"We should get back" I said, raising to look at him."Ig needs to be relieved" Fang's eyes were growing hazy with lust and

passion again.

"Nudge can do it" he said as he pressed against my lips with yet another demanding kiss.

"MM...They..will wonder...where ...we are..." I tried to protest as my hands entertwined in his hair, tongue darting out to

mate with is.

"Let 'em" he replies, moving his lips to that sensitive spot on my neck.

"I could stay here with yo forever, ...but...but the flock nees..." I never got to finish saying the words. Fang's warm, moist

lips trailed to my breast, erasing any and all protests i may have had. We made love once more in the cool grass then fell

asleep in each others arms totally and completely satiated and exhausted.


	20. Ch20Tell the flock

It had been quiet the past six weeks. No sign of flyboy erasers. Or my feet. At least I couldn't see them. Fang busted out

laughing when one day I accidentally put on one of my socks and one of his. Mine were pink with blue strips. His were plain

white. From then on, he helped me with my shoes and socks. My belly had ballooned to extreme proportions. I couldn't

hide it from the flock any longer either.

"Jeez Max, sitting sround here sure had made you fat." Nudge commentted. I looked at Fang. He nodded, reading my mind

in his only Fang can kinda way. It was time.

"Guys, meeting. Couch. Now." I yelled and four bird kids plus Ella filed into the livingroom.

"Awww...please don't say w're leaving yet. I like it here" Gazzy whined.

"Noone's leaving. Now sit down and listen" said as I ruffled his hair.

"The real reason we have been here for so long, and will be for a bit longer guys is that... that...well, I'm pregnant. I'm

going to have a baby." There I said it.Five pair of eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, all staring at me. Fang

wrapped his arms around my belly then.

"WE are going to have a baby." He calmly stated

Nudge's chin hit the floor. For once the girl was speechless. Wow.Note to self: Tell Nudge you're pregnant to shut her up.

"I knew it! I always knew there was something between you and Fang. And when you guys just showedup, the looks

between you two... I knew it!" Ella screamed.

"I already knew that Max. But I am glad you finally told us. I thought I was gonna burst keeping that secret."Angel said

calmly.

"You knew?" I asked, looking at Fang. Of course she knew. Little rat can read minds, Max I thought to myself.

"I know you told me not to read peoples thoughts except as a defensive means but you've been so weird lately. I thought

if I knew why I could help. But when I saw it was a baby you were thinking about I was like, what now? I didn't know what

to say. Then I seen in your mind that it was Fang's and that he knew already and I knew you would be okay."

"Oh sweetie. That is sweet." I said. Fang smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I know it is a boy too" She added, grinning.

'"Yessss!" Gazzy gasped in the corner.

Iggy was quiet. Too quiet. His face scrunched up in a scowl.

"How bout you Igs?" I asked "What dod you think of about this ?" I asked him.

"What do I think? What do I think?! I'll tell you what I think. I think it stinks. I mean, we sit around here whie you two go

play house, then you get pregnant when we can barely take care of ourselves, we have flyboys and half the mad scientist

society trying to kill us and you say you are going to have a baby in the middle of this hellacious life we live? What were

you two thinking?"Iggy ranted. Now, normally this is where I would have knocked Igs out for talking to me like that. But

being pregnatn, hormones took over my emotions then.I took a deep beath. Tears spilled from my eyes.I ran from the room crying.

FAng stepped in front of Iggy, leaned down right into his face gripping his shirt and pulling Iggy up off the couch about two

inches."Don't you think she's going through enough right now? Don't you think she's thought of all that stuff? That she

don't sit up crying at night wondering what the hell she's gonna do now? She didn't ned that right now dumbass." FAng let

go of Iggy and took off after Max as the rest of the flock just stared at Iggy. Iggy slumped down low on the sofa and

closed his eyes, mumbling to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at FAng sleeping. He would be mad. I knew that. But it didn't matter. I had to get out of here. Get away. Time

alone. Time to think. I tip-toed out of the room, to the livingroom and out the door. I hit the ground running and took off

into the star filled night sky. My head was pounding as I struggled to balance at first. Iggy's words kept replaying in my

head. 'What were you two thinking...flyboys...on the run...hellacious lives...I screamed and went into hyper-speed. Tears

streaking my face, partly from the wind at this speed, partly because I was crying, again. I found a dark patch of woods

and landed, balling up and sobbing. Why did my life have to be this way? Didn't I deserve to be happy too? Hadn't I already

saved the stupid world twice? When did time for Max fit in? i was rocking back and forth, holding my belly. "I'm sooo sorry

baby. I am sooooo very sorry. Your life is going to be as screwed up as ours and there isn't a damn thing I could do about

it. Please forgive me one day." And I cried for hours, til I was exhausted. I didn't even hear them.

"Well well, if it isn't the little mother. Why so far from your flock Maxiekins? And all alone too?Tsk" RAgs said.

"And what are you doing here alone? Itex finally figure out you were a big mistake, ban you from returning?" I hissed back.

"Shoudn't provoke me like that Max. What with your delicate condition and all. How much longer til time is it now? Four, five

weeks? Wouldn't it be a shame for something to happen now? I mean, you've managed to make it so far." he said and

grinned evilly.

"Don't touch me Rags or I swear I'll kill you"

"Max, you are in no shape to fight and win. Here, I'll even help you up off the ground before I kill your unborn freak and

take you back with me where you belong."

"You are not taking me anywhere dogboy." I said and punched his chin. His head twisted to the side. He looked at me and

grinned

"I like a fiesty woman. This will be fun." He said and hit me back. I stumbled back. Rags stepped closer, hitting me two,

three more times before I fell. "Give up Max. You cannot win this time"

I reached for his feet, pulling them out from under him. He fell with a thud on his back. I twisted and pushed myself off the

ground. i started to run, to take off flying but I was too slow. Rags grabbed my legs, throwing me down face first, well, belly

first, into the dirt. He then kicked me in the back of the head. I turned over only to catch his foot just before it landed in my

chest. Rags laughed a sadistic laugh.

"Go. To. Hell. " I grunted out as I struggled to push his foot, thereby tossing him back. i jumped up, took two steps and

leapt into the air. RAgs was right behind me."Come on Max, concentrate" I told myself trying to hit hyper-speed. Rags

reached for my foot just as Hper-speed kicked in and I was gone.

I landed hard back at the house. My head hurt. My face bruised and bloody. I wa completely wiped out, breathing hard.

Everything was fuzzy. I knew I was going to go out at any minute. I looked up. Our bedroom window was still open.My only

hope was that he would hear me.

"Fang" I called out, trying to breath. "Fang!" a little louder that time. Fang's head stuck out the window, just in time to see

over-sized form hit the ground.

"Max.Max, oh God, where did you go? What happened to you? Max!" I heard his voice, felt him lifting me but could not

respond.

"Dr M! Hurry!" fang yelled as he carried through the livingroom and to the basement exam room. Mom came in right after.

"Oh Max! What happened to here Fang? Where have yall been?" mom asked Fang as she began to check me out. Just then

it hit. A pain shot through my belly and across my back."OOOWWWW" I moaned.

"Max! MAx, what is it? Answer me" FAng asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Fang, the baby. Save ...the... baby...please Fang. Save our son" I begged. Fang looked at mom with pleading eyes.

Mom hooked up the fetal monitor she had. A scratching sound could be heard just as another pain hit.

"""OOOOWwwww" I said, my hands going to my belly.

"She's in labor. I am afraid I may not be able to stop it this time Fang. The baby is coming.And he's early. Let's just pray his

lungs have developed enough for him to breath." mom said as she started an IV.

"Max, what happened?" Mom asked me when I opened my eyes as the pain eased.

"Couldn't sleep. Went out. Ran into Rags. Fought. He owww--"

"Damnit. Max why go alone? " Fang asked. I just looked at him. He nodded as if he read my mind. he knew how upset I had been.

"I'll let the others know what's going on. I'll be right back. Don't leave her Fang." mom said and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

They were getting stronger. I was having to grit my teeth during the peak of the contractions, now coming every couple

of minutes and seem like lasting for hours.I had been in labor now for over fourteen hours. Fang was right there, holding

my hand. Actually, letting me squeeze the daylights out of his. My nails had dug down into what little flesh was on his

poor hand.He never left the room. He never complained. He just wiped my forehead or kissed my cheek or something

really sweet and unFanglike. The pains were really intenes, spreading all the way around my back and even down my

thighs, causing them to shake with every new contraction.

"C'mon Max, take it. If it helps ease the pain just take it. I stand stand seeing you hurt like this." Fang was pleading with me.

"No...meds. The baby...would be taking it too."

_Listen to him Max. YOur mom wouldn't give you anything that would hurt either of you._

"Women use this stuff all the time. It is safe."he continued to argue.

"No. Makes baby srowsy. And he's early. He doesn't need...owwwww...anything impeding his breathing."

_Take the medication Max. No need in suffering._

Butt out I thought to the voice.

_Fang is right Max. Take it.You need it._

"NO! Now shut up and leave me alone. OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW--"

Fang just looked at me hurt and confused.Great, I thought. Now I have to deal with a hurt FAng too.

"Max, please tell me that its the voice you are screaming at." Fang said.

"Voice...in head...ooowwwww...mom..."

Mom did a quick ultrasound to check on the baby's position."Tsk"

"What..is..it mom?" I asked, reading her expression of concern.

"The baby is breech, presenting feet first. Normal delivery would be tricky, dangerous even, for you both."

"What about a C-section?" Fang asked, squeezing my hand as he talked, knowing the fear that rose in me at her words.

"I could do it, with your help." mom replied.

'"No, no surgery. I ...will have this ..baby. i ..trust mom." I said.

"Okay Max, I will try. But if you or the baby go into distress, I am cutting you open. Now, I am sorry iney, but I need to

check to see how dilated you are." mom said, pulling up the sheet. Fang diverted his eyes to the ceiling, blushing. It

made me smile, even though in pain.

"Okay, fully dilated. You are ready to push on the next one." Mom instructed.

"AAAARRRGGHHHHHHH" The pain hit hard. I pushed down, pulling on Fang. I couldn't not push. It was an over powering

urge. Like my body was completely out of my control."Easy Max. That's it. Good.Breathe. you are doing great." Fang

encouraged.

AARRGGHGHHH...OOOWWW..."I felt like I was being torn into. Let me tell you. I've been in fights, had

bruises,pulled muscles, torn ligaments, deep cuts, broken bones even bullet wounds. But nothing, nothing hurt like this.

"Good. Keep breathing. I see his feet."om said from the foot of the bed.

"I..can..do..this. I am.. Invincible..Max--ARRGGHHHH" I screamed, feeling like I was going to lose it.Fang got in my face then.

"Max, look at me. Look.Now..breath deep...easy..good. You can do this. You are doing this. you can do anything.Like you

said, invincible. Now just breath. Good. And e on..again, push. That's it. you are doing great. You got this." I

kept focus on Fang's eyes. Those gorgeous, deep, dark eyes. Oh God, listen to me. Those deep dark eyes are what got

me here to begin with.

"Okay, don't push. I need to check the umbilical cord. And the head has to be delivered. It will be tricky and hard. So do

not push now. Just let the baby come. "Fighting the urge to push was the hardest thing I have ever done. Everything in

me was screaming to push, but I knew I couldn't. I had to endure this for him..my son. FAng tightened his hold on my

hand. My nails digging into his palm, drawing blood. But Fang never said a word. i'm not sure he evern realized it. He

was so concerned with making me feel a litlle better.

The baby slipped into mom's hands.She immediately wiped hom off. He wasn't breathing.

"No, come on little guy, breathe." mom siad. My eyes popped out, my mouth open. I looked at FAng, pleading with my

eyes to help our son. FAng took the baby, turning him upside down , holding his feet and swatted his behind.

"Fang No!" I yelled. But as soon as he patted his bottom the second time, a gurgling came from our son, then he began

to cry. FAng wrapped him in a blanket and laid him in my arms.He was small,so very small. This precious little life. Tears

filled my eyes."Oh FAng.Her's gorgeous. Look at those little eye lashes.And that nose. He has your hair and eyes" I said,

checking out my baby boy.

"And your nose and wings" Fang said.Then he bent down and kissed my forehead."I love you, mom" And then the tears

spilled from my eyes, rolling sown my cheeks.

"Okay , you two. We have got to get some clothes on that little guy before he takes a chill. And I need to take a few

measurements." mom said as she reached for the bby."any names yet? you haven't mentioned any to me."

I looked at Fang. We still hadn't agreed on a name.

"Ridge" FAng said suddenly, gently rubbing our son's head.. I looked at him. He grinned. "after the place we first-"

"Ummmhmmm, mom" I said, blushing."He is so small. Is he really alright?"

"Yes, he seems perfectly healthy. 4 pounds, 9 ounces. 19 inches long." she replied, handing him back to Fang, then Fang

to me. He began to cry.

"Fang, why don't you go let everyone know that Ridge is here while I help Max learn to feed this little fella." Fang quickly

agreed when he realized mom meant show me how to breast feed him and left the room.

An hour later, I was back in my room upstairs, with the flock cooing an dawwwwing at Ridge. Of course they all had to

have a chance to hold him. Everyone smiling. Fang beaming with pride. Wait, why do the fathers get to beam with pride?

All they do is have sex. The moms are the ones who suffer through nine months, aches, pain,swelling, just to have to

endure 20 hours of labor and then have to expose yourself every two hours to feed the child. Oh, but he does look so

cute with that goofy grin he can't seem to wipe off his face,

"Ummm Max" It was Iggy. I knew he blamed himself for my being attacked by Rags and Ridge's early arrival.

"Come on Igs" I said as I grabbed his hand, leading him to dit on the bed next to me. Fang glanced over, then herded

the flock out.

"I'm so sorry Max. What I said, I didn't mean it. I was just, shocked is all. I mean, I didn't mean to upset-"

"It;s okay Igs. Ridge is fine. I am fine. Everything is okay. "

"Yeah but I had no right to say whatr I did. you didn't need that. If I hadn't you wouldn't have flown off, wouldn't have

ran into Rags and--"

"Iggy, stop. You didn't say anything I hadn't already thought of. And to be honest, we both know I would flown outta

here sooner or later. That's just me. it's waht I do when I need to think. And besides"" I said as i lay Ridge in his arms"

Ridge is fine. See." Iggy cradled the baby, smiling. He ran his fingers lightly over his face and features, then little hands

and feet.

"He has Fangs hair, and your nose." Ig commented.

"Yeah, he does. You cool now?" I asked

"Yeah, cool. But I don't do diaper changes." We both laughed then.


	23. ch 23 changes begin

Two weeks later I was physically feeling almost normal again, whatever that is.Three more weeks and I was sleep

depraved, tired, frustrated and my nipples hurt.

"I can't do this anymore!" I screamed after suffewring through the pain of nursing Ridge for the fourth time today with

sore sweeled nipples. I thought this was supposed to come natural to a mom.

"Oh yes you can hon. You have to, for him. It will get better in a few more weeks. " Mom said, taking Ridge to put down

for his nap.

"Weeks?!" Mom chuckled.

"All new moms go through this Max. Don't worry. You are doing fine. And I got some cream for your soreness too." She

replied and walked out. I looked at Fang, who sat staring at my still open top.

"All he does is nurse. Even if I have just fed him, he cries til I put him back on me." I said exasperated.

"I'd cry if I knew every time I did it you'd hold me and let me suck your nipples" Fang replied with a grin and a wink.

"GRRR.. You sexist pig" I said throwing a pillow at him.

Fang got up, picking up a large bag off of the floor by him and walks over, handing me the bag

"Here, got you something. You can thank properly me later, after you've healed." he said and walked back over to the

chair and sat back down. Inside the bag was bottles, formula, pacifiers... I smiled at him and grinned.

"I love you" I said ""I know" he replied.

"And as soon as we sterilize these , it is your turn to feed Ridge." I said as I got up , walking over to kiss him.

"Okay, but I get to take his place days he is on the bottle." Fang said in a low teasing voice.

Ridge really grew over the next few weeks. And he had started sleeping all night, thank you God. I was back in my pre-pregnancy clothes and had started talking to Fang and the flock about getting back to destroying Itex. It was time.Then one night, the phone rang.

"Hello?...You...What do you want?...How could you? She's your daughter you monster...What?... The baby?..."

mom's conversation started. It was Jeb. Fang and I glanced at one another, then back to mom. Jeb was trying to find out

if the baby had been born yet.Fang stared at mom as I shook my head no. "Um, no, she hasn't delivered. Anyday

tho...Not that you care...No!... you can't ... just leave her.. us /alone... No, you listen, you stay away from my kids...all

of them you hear me or so help me..." Jeb hung up. Mom was shaking as she sat down. Nudge took the phone and

hung it up.

"It's okay mom.I know you loved him. He decieved you, used you to keep track of us." I said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I was such a fool." she whispered.

"No. You were just in love. He is the idiot." Nudge said.

"We have to get out of here. He'll be back soon. We gotta get Ridge somewhere safe." I said, looking at Fang. He

nodded and got up to go upstaris to pack.

"Oh Max, no. This is your home You can't go on the run with him, he's just a baby." mom started. I smiled at her.

"No he's not mom. He's a avian-human bird baby. And They will be after him too. Thanks but we really have to go. I have

no choice. We'll be fine. We've been on our own for two years. "We can handle it. We knew that right after Ridge was

born we'd be going again. I still have some business to swttle with Itex. If I don't. Ridge will never be safe." I said and

went upstairs to help the flock get ready, fighting the tears.

"Time to go guys. Take everything you need for a while." I ordered as I packed a second bag for Ridge.

The flock nodded and walked off.Mom came in behind me.

"You can't be serious Max. you know they don't want to go. They like it here" she started.

"They love it here. And no, they don't want to go, but they will. It's who we are. It's what we do." I said, still packing.

Then I said " I'm goin down to get Ridge's cans of milk" and walked out, hoping to hide my tears from mom.

"It's the only wya Dr M. Please don't make it any harder on her than it already is." Fang said and walked past mom and

out the door. I heard mom start to cry. Fang came up behind me in the hall.

"If there were any other way Max." he whispered as his hands rubbed my back.

"I know. it's just..let's just go Mom will get over it. She still has Ella.And we'l visit again after destroying Itex" I said , a

tear escaping to trickle down my cheek. Fang pulled me into his arms for a moment. Then the flock came out .

"Everyone ready?Good. Fang, you carry Ridge in his baby rider I altered for flying. I got his bags. " We walked out the

front door. I turned to wave at mom through the window. "U and A guys" I said and I took off, the flock right behind me.


	24. ch24Florida

Fang was staring at me. I could feel it. I glanced over at him, nodded and looked straight ahead again. I knew what he

was wondering. He was wondering if I was ready for this. It had been so long since I really had to take lead, to really

fight hard. Well, he was about to find out very soon. They all were. Max was back in command. We were headed

back to Miami Fls. Yeah I know the new Itex was in Mass. And yeas, Jeb was on his way back to Arizona. But I had

heard, well read on the laptop, tht Itex had rebuilt their lab in Florida. The one in Mass was the headquarters but the

one in Florida was also doing some bio-engineering. And that was something I had to stop.Of course it takes a lot longer

flying somewhere when you have a 6 pound baby to tend to that gets hungry more times than Nudge. But finally we

had made it.Itex was just below us.We circled and watched for an hour then went to find somewhere safe to land.

"Okay, Nudge, you and Angel are going to have to stay here and watch Ridge while we take out Itex. I am sorry but it

isn't safe for him. " I said as I fixed Ridge a bottle.

"We get to babysit? Yesssss!" Angel cried out.

"Cool" Nudge said, taking another bite of ravioli.

"Igs, you and Gazzy are with us. We get in, do a little snooping,FAng and I check out the experiments while you and

Gazzyset the bombs in place.And be sure you set them to go off two hours after we get out, got it? I want to get Nudge,

Angel and Ridge and be well on the way before Jeb knows anything, got it?" I said. The guys nodded.

When everyone knew what they're roll was in the plan, I played with Ridge for a while as the sky began to darken. Fang

came up to me."You ready to do this?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? This is what I was made for. Let's rock." I replied and kissed Ridge on hte head then handed him off to Nudge.

"Time to fly boys" I said and we were off. Itex was only four miles away. We were there in a flash, landing on the

rooftop. "Ok, remember two hours guys.Meet us back here in 20 minutes, And DON"T GET CAUGHT" I said. We high fived

and then I led the way in, followed by Gazzy, Igs then Fang.

i just shook my head as I walked from lab to lab seeing those poor children. Some were dead already, just left in their

cages for hte night crew to dispose of like the trash. Some were about dead. Four were alive, but scared to death. All

curled up in the backs of their cages. They each had lizard eyes, scales for skin, long tails a forked tongue but human

hands, feet, legs. I winced at the sight.Fang looked at me, nodding once. We opened the cages. The kids wouldn't move

at first. I held my hand for the youngest, looked to be maybe five. She slowly took it an dcrawled out. She was bone thin

and looked to be dehydrated too. I let go of her hand. "You are free. Run while you can" I said, not sure she even

understood. But she motioned for the others and then, nodding once at me, she led them out of the lab and down the hall.

"Hope they make it" was all Fang said. We finished looking around, dogding 3 security officers and two whitecoats along

the way and met the fellas on the roof.

"Everything set?" I asked. The guys nodded and we took off. Peice of cake, right?

I had decided that we would stay in the forest that night. It was already dark and when we got back to where Angel

and Nudge were, Nudge was asleep. Angel sat cooing at Ridge. I got Iggy to cook up some rabbits Fang had caught

and was passong out a treat the others didn't know I had. It was late. Itex had blown up. And we were safe, for now at least.

"Honey buns! Awesome" Nudge said.

"Where did you get those?" Iggy asked, taking another bite.

"Itex breakroom" I said with a grin. FAng just looked at me and smirked.

Just then it hit. A brain attack. My hands flew to my head. My eyes squeezed tight. _Fang_ immediately took me into his

arms, rocking with me as the pain became unbearable.

_Maximum, Maximum. You have been a busy little girl._ A voice popped into my head. Only not The Voice. Jeb.

_I must admit, I am rather imressed. Just having a baby and already up flying around, destroying my property.Not nice Max.Not_

_ nice at all. Now you have to pay._

Yeah, I am kinda proud of myself at that. But pay, I don't think so. I thought it was quite appropriate considering you

had me kidnapped, almost killed my baby , was going to have me raped by your dog freak --yeah one blown building

doesn't even cover it Jeb.

_Now Max, you know it is nothing personal. I have always loved you. It is just business. _

Then you wont take it personally when I came kick your ass. I thought.

_Fighting me is futile Max.I've done a lot of thinking. You were right. I should never had tried to abort your child. just think of _

_what a spectacular specimen it must be having you and Fang for parents.It would be an honor to study it. i mean, the first _

_true human-avian offspring..._

"You'll never get your hands on him Jeb. I will kill you first." I screamed out loud. Theflock all jumped and stared.

_We'll see Max. We'll see...Oh by the way, how is your mother doing now? _The last part Jeb said with a cynical laughter.

Which meant he had done something. Oh God. Mom.

"He wants Ridge. And he has mom. We have to et back to Arizona pronto." I said and the flock immediately began to re-

pack. Fang looked at me, seeing the terror on my face.

"Hell never get Ridge . We wont let him. You take Ridge, hide out. I will take care of Itex." Fang said

"No. I said we would never split up again. And we aren't. Now pack. We leave in fifteen" I said, cradling my son.


	25. Ch25Pissed

It was three a.m.. Fang flew up to me."Maybe we should land. Wait til sun up." He said

"That just makes us a more visible target. " I glanced ocer at him. He was looking at me strangely. He still thought I wasn't

ready for this fight. But something in Jeb's voice, his laugh, I knew something was wrong at mom's. And I wasn't stopping

until I found out.Fang gave me another awkward glance but fell back into formation. Gos I loved being leader.

We flwe another three and a half hours before mom's came into sight. There was smoke rising. The yard was a hot mess.

Windows were broken out.My heart did a flip flop as my breath stopped. Oh no. God no. I handed Ridge to Iggy as we

landed."Stay here" I told him and took off inside the house. There was holes in the walls.Furniture destroyed.Part of walls

knocked down completely. Fang looked at me, horrorfied. We heard a muffled sound from downstairs.

"MOM!" I yelled"Ella" as I moved debris from in front of the basement doorway. Downstairs in mom's office we found Ella,

bound, gagged and bloodied.

"Ella! Oh thank God. Where's mom/" I asked as I removed her gag an duntied her. FAng scouted out the rest of the basement.

"Max, oh Max. They...they..." started crying. "they killed her Max. Mom's gone" and she put her head on my shoulder to cry

. My heart sunk. My breath stopped. Mom. Oh God mom. Why? She was such a good person.I stroked Ella's hair."It's

alright. It will be okay. Shhh. I promise.He'll never hurt any of of again." I said in a low, cold voice. Fang looked at me oddly

when I said that statement. Concern on his face. But it didn't matter. Nothing did at this moment. Mom was gone.Killed by

Jeb and his goons. Now, Jeb was gonna pay.

"Fang, we need to get Ella out of here. Jeb is bound to know I will come here. He knows we've seen this place, what

happened. He will be waiting on us at Itex in Mass. And that's just where we are going."Outside the flock stood,

motionless, tearfilled eyes.

"Lets' go flock. We have a job to do." I said and took off into the air, Ridge now back in my pack. The others stared at me

for a moment then took off. We went back to an old cave we had used in the past. It would be dry and safe at least. I had

Iggy start a fire and cook supper. I fed Ridge in the back of the cave. Damn science. Sman whitecoats. Damn flyboy

erasers. And damn Jeb. It is was all his fault. He grafted us. He locked us in cages. He tried to kill my son. He did kill my

mom. Tears streaked my cheek. And HE was gong to pay. I was passed hurt.Passed grieving. I was angry. I was pissed.

"We need a better place to stay. Ella needs something better than this tonight."" I said and we took off to find a hotel. I

still had the Max card. I got us a nice huge sweet with three bedrooms and three baths. I sat with Ella for a long while,

talking and listening to her. Then put Ridge down with her to sleep. Angel and Nudge had a room as did Iggy and Gazzy. All

were tucked in and sleeping restlessly, all grieveing my mom. In a way, she was kinda their mom too.

"Where's Ridge?" Fang asked as i stepped into the livingroom.

"In with Ella. I thought some alone time with him would help her. YOu know, accept tings. He gives her something to hold on to, hope." I said.

"Now what" Fang asked.

"We have a little recon mission to do. Papers to sort through. Lets go." I said. 'Max, wait. What about you? What about

what you need? She was your mom too." Fang said. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I balled my fists fighting back the urge

to ball like a baby. No Max, you cant breakdown now. Finish your mission. i told myself.I raised my head and turned to go.

"Later, right now we have a job to do" I said and walked out onto the balcony to take flight. The cool night air felt so good.

My mind was spinning. I tried to push thoughts of mom, dear mom, out but they kept sneaking in. And I got more and more

pissed. I was more determined than ever to make Jeb pay, to kill him myself for what he had done.Tears escaped my

eyes, Suddenly I couldn't stand it. I took off into hyper-speeed. I found the cave and immedieatley wnet inside and started

crying. I was overcome with emotions.Life was unfair.I had just found my mom. Just got to know her.She had accepted me

as I am, accepted my flock as part of me, took ua in. Helped us out. Delivered my son.Her grandson.Wings. Needles. Cages

. Labs. Whiecoats. All Jeb's doing. On the run. No real home. Almost being killed like everyday. Almost losing my baby.

Mom's death. all his fault. Jeb. Jeb was evil. And he had to be stopped. Never again will I let Jebv hurt anyone I love. Never.

I knew what I had to do. Jeb was my father. And the reason for all my pain. He had to pay. I was going to be the ne to see

that he doespay, with is won life. He took mom's. Now I am going to take his. I was going to kill Jeb. I took off back to the

hotel. it had been a few hours. I knew Fang would be upset. But it didn't matter anyway. All that mattered was that Jeb

had to die. And I was determined to do it.I wanted to be the last thing he ever sees.

_Be careful Max. Don't let your anger overrule your common sense. you know Jeb will be expecting a reaction from you. Jeb is smart. He'll be on the lookout for your reaction. It was the voice this time._

Oh yeah, I thought. Well, good cause he's damn sure gonna get one.

"Max!"the flocked squealed as I landed. It was morning and they were worried when I hadn't come back yet. Fang looked

at me his eyes burning into me. He could tell I eas far from alright. But he woudn't dare push it, not right now at least. He

knew the look in my eye, the set jaw. he knew i was going to do this no matter what."Where have you been Max? I was so

scared they had gotten you" Ella said, hugging me.

"Not a chance. Just had some thinking to do./You guys eat yet? No, well, go eat. Then meet back here." I said and they

took off.

"I fed Ridge and bathe dhim when you didn't come back."Fang said in a low voice.

"Thanks" I said as I took Ridge."There's mama's little man. Hey baby--"

Fang rolled his eyes."You can't hold it in forever you know. you need to let it out, Max." I just glared at him, then went back

to playing with our son. Fang walked off.


	26. Ch26Taking Jeb down

"Ella, I need you to watch Ridge while we hit Itex.Don't let anyone in. If we aren't back in three hours, take Ridge and the

ATM card. Get all the cash you can. Here is a few hundred and an address of somewhere safe. Get there. Wait for three

days, if there is no sight of us then, tekk Ridge his mama loved him very much" I said.

"Don't talk like that. You will be back" Ella said.

"Damn straight she will. We all will." Iggy said, pulling on his backpack.

"Iggy, you and Gazzy got everything you need?" Ig nodded. :good. Set the bombs to go off in seven minute intervals. That

gives you guys just enough time to hit the next floor. Got it?" They both nodded.

"Nudge, you and Angel are a team. Set free anything not dangerous and looks like it is strong enough to survive. Be

careful. Remember you are on a timeline so hurry. Get in, get out. And DO NOT GET CAUGHT understand?" I said, helping

Angel put her hair up.

"What about you and Fang?" Nudge asked.I turned to face the door, taking a step. "We are going in straight through the

front door." Everyone stared at me. "U and A guys. Let's go." I kissed Ridge on my way out the door onto the balcony. In

seconds we were in formation.I glanced around at the flock, my flock. Their faces tight, serious. FAng's jaw set, eyes

narrowed. He looked at me, gave me a half smirk then turned back. I pointed to the roof of Itex and we landed near the roof door.

"Points of entry?" FAng asked.

"Nudge, Angel, through here. Move fast. Iggy, Gazzy down below, the side entrance. It isn't guarded in the daytime. Now,

go" I said. I gave the flock the signal and they tookoff.

"We find Jeb right?" FAng asked me as we approached the front door.

"No, you take out Rags. The others aren't strong enough. Jeb is all mine" I said.

"Max I --" Fang started, but I wasnt listening. I am not about to back down now.As I reached for the door, Fang leanded

down and kissed my cheek."Just be careful" he said.

Inside we were standing by the information board, looking for Jeb's office number when we were approached by a guard.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"You can get out of my way" I said as we brushed past him and headed for the elavator.

"I am sorry but you cannot go up there. This is a restricted building." the guard said.

"I looked at Fang and smirked. "And whose going to stop us?" I asked him. The guard started to draw his weapon. i gave

Fang the look and he reached out , punching the guy, knocking him out cold.

"Sucker" I mumbled and got into the elavator. Feb was on the sixth floor. As the doors opened, we were met by four

flyboys, one of them almost as huge as Rags.

"Well well, lookie Fang. It's the welcome wagon." I said as I took a step toward them.

"Hello boys."Fang said, reaching for the big one. Two more reached for FAng.Fang spun, kicking one making him fall into the

other.The fourth reached for me. I grabbed his arm, flipping him then taking my foot , crushing his throat. Fang looked at

me. A flyboy swung and hit him. He quickly turned, grabbing and slamming the fly freak into the wall Knowing FAng had

everything under control, I procedded to Jeb's office.

"Max, wait" I heard Fang call out. But I couldn't. I had to take care of this.I opened the door to find Jeb with his back

turned, typing on the computer.

"How dare you walk in without knock--" he started as he turned to face me. "Well, Max. This is a surprise. "

"Hello daddy dear. Miss me?" I askes sarcastically.

"Max, I always miss you. I must say, you have healed up nicesly. hard to believe you just had a baby a few weeks ago. i'll

have to take note of that."

"Well, you know, being part avian has its perks, like fst healing. Plus, Fang and I have been training for this day."

"Oh really? And how is Fang handling his new role of father?"

"Better than you ever did. He hasn't tortured, starved or beat Ridge at all. He doesn't lock him into cages or anything. You

see, FAng has heart."

"Ridge? A son. I bet he is a magnificent specimen. I can hardly wait to see him."

"Oh you will never see him Jeb. It's not allowed."

"Now Max, calm down"Jeb said as I took a step closer.

"But you see Jeb, I am calm. And now I am going to calmly kill your sorry evil ass."

"M-Max, don't do anything you will regret" Jeb said, standing up and backing away from my approach.

"Oh I don't intend to regret anything.I am doing the world a service. I owe it to mom. You remember her don't you? She

loved you. And you used her, then killed her."

"Max, things got out of hand. We had no other choice."I glared at him. I felt the anger rising inside. The rage.

"Now Max, remember, I am your father."

" I know exactly who you are.You are my enemy. You have made my life and that of the flock a living nightmare. You are

pure evil tht has to be stopped. And I intend to do just that, at all costs."

"You are not a killer Max. You cant do it. It's not in you"

"Guess we are about to find out" I said and drew back to punch him, but something grabbed my fist. Rags. Rags snarled at

me just before Fang jumped on him, kicking him in the head followed by a line of punches to the temple. Destracted for the

moment, Jeb punched me.

"You shouldn't have done that." said as I kneed him in the midsection, followed by an elbow to his chest. I glanced at Fang.

His lip was bleeding, sas was Rags' nose. Deciding that he had it under control, I turned back to Jeb. He lunged at me, I

sidestepped and he fell to the floor. I jumped on top of him, throwing puch after punch furiously. His face was bloody, nose

broken, still I kept hitting him. I stood, dropping a knee hard into his chest. Again. Hi dragged him to his feet. He swung

wildly, missing and I kicked him hard under the chin. he stumbled backward, landing on the desk. As I reached to grab him I

noticed the file laying by his head.' experiment 27-A: Human-Avain Offspring'. I glared at him. "You son of a bitch. You was

going to try to take my son. To experiment on him like the rest of us." I sneered, my jaws locked. A sudden burst of rage

shot through me. "Max, no I-" Jeb started, but it was too late. I wasn't listening to any more of his lies.I gave him one final

spin kick to the chest, putting every ounce of rage, anger, hurt I had in me into it.Jeb gasped a final breath."Max" his eyes

widened, then he went limp as his body slid to the floor. Fang finished off Rags and turned looking from me to Jeb.

"Max, come on. We gotta go. Max!" FAng yelled, pulling on my hand. We had two more floors to go when the first explosion

shook the building. The power flickered out and the elavator stopped. Fang opened the emergency hatch and we climbed

out into the elavator shaft. "Our wings are too big to fly up. We gotta climb." He called to me. I barely heard him. My mind

racing. "Max, let's go" He said.I followed him up the small ladder. Halfway up the second explosion went off. My hand

slipped and I was sangling there. FAng reached down, pulling me up to him. I got my footing, inches away from his face. he

leaned down and gently kissed me then turned to lead me out to the roof. We flew off to join the others just as there was

another explosion, causing Itex to collapse. Angel ran up, hugging my waist as we landed on the building rooftop.

"Max, you made it" she squealed. I rubbed her back, staring at the smoke rise.

"Did you see that? Awesome" GAzzy yelled , high fiving Iggy.

"What about Jeb?"Nudge asked. FAng looked at me.

"Yeah, we found him." Fang said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Did he get out?" Angel added. There was a long silence. Then I started to take off. I heard FAng respond to Angel."No, he

didn't. " I stopped, looking at him.

Suddenly Angel said"he couldn't . ahe was already dead. Max killed him" All eyes bulged and turned to me then.

"Whooa, Max. He was like you r father. you kille dhim?Man, that's-" Nudge started, but FAng cut her off.

"Let's go guys. Job's done" Fang said and we took off.


	27. Ch27 Making peace with myself

My mind was racing._ Congratulations Max. you did it. Itex is gone. And so is Jeb._ The voice said. I suddenly felt sick. Oh God, I

just killed Jeb. My won father!My stomach churned. _You had to do it Max. You saved the world today. _I didn't do it for the

world, I thought. I did it for my son, Ridge. To protect him._ Yes, but he was your father , Max. That has to hurt knowing that._

Shut up, I thought. My head hurt. My mind spinning. I had to. I knew that. The world was better off without Jeb in it. We

could see the flashing lights as fire trucks arrived at what used to be Itex. The smoke smelled of the burning bodies buried

under the rubble, mixing with the odoer of burint wire and soot. I felt tired, very tired suddenly. Drained. The events of the

past year running through my head. So much has happened, changed. The headaches. Visons. Flyboys. Fang. And me. Our

son. Ridge. My heart raced as I thought of my baby boy. I had to see him. Had to touch him, to hold him. To really know he

was safe. I took off into hyper-speed. I heard Nudge's voice call to me but I just kept going. An overpowering need to be

with Ridge right now had overtaken me, pushing me on. To look into his sweet face, innocent eyes, still untouched by the

cruel world. I wonder how long before all that changes, before he grows cold and hard like the rest of us.Afterall, wasn't he

also a part-bird, part-human freak too? He was our son. Would the world treat him any differently than it had treated us? I

landed with a thump on the balcony, rushing inside, startling Ella.

"MAx, you are back. Thank God.Is it over?" she asked.

"Yerah, over. Where's Ridge? There he is. Come here baby. How's mama's little man? Yes, that's what you are. Yes you

are." Ridge started to fidget and fuss.

"He hasn't eaten. He refused to eat. I think he missed you"

"It's ok. I got him." I said as I turned and went into the master bedroom. I sat against the floor nursing Ridge, my thoughts

still everywhere. Mom. Mom was dead. Atear streaked my cheek. Because of me. Ella was now alone. Because of me. The

tears came fster.I looked down at Ridge.

"I'm sorry Ridege. Sorry you have to put up with the way people are going to look at you, treat you. And I am sorry you'll

never get to know your granma. you would have loved her. She loved you. She delivered you ya know. The first one to hold

you." My crying got harder. "And your grandpa, well, he was a different story. He was an evil man. Vile. He's reason we are

part bird, the reason we have wings. And the reason your granma is dead. I hope one day you can understand that I did

ewhat I had to do, to protect you. Hopw you can forgive me for the mess your life is starting off in." I sat holding Ridge,

rocking back and forth then, crying silently. The tears rolled down my face, holding onto the only thing that kept me sane at

that moment.

FAng and the flock landed and burst into the livingroom. Fang glanced around the room.

"Ella, Max?" he said.

"She's in there, with the baby. Just rocking and holding him , crying. FAng what happened? What could do that to her? To

Max?" Ella asked concerned. "I tried to talk to her but she doesn't respond.. I am worried."

"Max killed Jeb." Gazzy said. Ella gasped.Fang didn't respond. He was already walking toward me. He had to get to me.He

came in, kneeling beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Max?" he said softly. I raised my face to look at him, all puffy, red, tear streaked. He gently wiped away a tear with his

thumb."Don't do this Max. Don't blae yourself. It is not your fault. " He said as I dropped my head back down, tears rolling

once again. "Max, look at me. Look!" He turned my face back to his to look into his eyes."You didn't ask for any of this. It is

not your fault. It is Jeb's. Jeb grafted us with wings. Jeb locked us in cages. Jeb kept us from our real families. Jeb lied to us.

Jeb killed your mom. It was all Jeb. you just did what you had to. What was the onlything you could do. For us. And Ridge."

His eyes was so full of compassion and love.He took "Ridge from me and layed him on the bed to sleep.Then he took me

into his arms. I lay my head on his shoulders and completely lost it. i creid for what seemed like hours. Finally the sobs

ebbed. i raised my head to look at Fang.He wiped away the one remaining tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, my voice almost gone.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he said and kissed me softly. A sudden urge hit me. I needed to be with him. To feel

him close. i reached up and kissed him hard, demanding. He responded, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer.

We hadn't been intimate since Ridge was born He felt so good. Made me feel safe. My hands slid under his shirt to caress

his muscular chest and shoulders, lifting the shirt up and off. "Please FAng," I whispered in his ear as I kissed his neck,

nibbled his ear.I felt him shudder. His eyes locked with mine. Then, with a groan of surrender and desire, Fang bent down,

taking my mouth under his, and kissed me urgently. His tongue pressed against my lip before entering my mouth to dance

with mine.He trailed kisses down my cheek, necksetting me on fire. Andclearing mythoughts of anything but my need for

him. FAng made love to me over and over that night., chasing away all the demons and fears I held indie.Replacing them

with a promise of a better future.

"Do you still have that research you did on finding a deserted island somewhere?" I asked laying on his chest, tracing the

lines of his abs.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because i want to go, now. Today. I am tired of running. Tired of fighting. I just want to see the flock happy, raise our

son,.. be with you." said and kissed his stomach. FAng groaned out loud as I dipped my tongue into his naval."Iwant to

spend my days laughing with the flock, showing Ridge how to fly, and I want my nights to be filled with you..." I said, licking

a trail up his chest to his neck and ear. Fang groaned again, grabbing me and rolling us over, him on top."Then, we will go.

Right ...after...I..." and Fang made love to me once more as the sun came up.


	28. Chapter 28

Three months. Thre normal, rutouine, average, everyday same old same old. That was how long Fang, the flock and I had spent on the this beautiful island without anyone, or anything thing trying to kill us.

"No." I was saying to Gazzy's request to kep the snake he had just caught, Fang was playing with Ridge in the floor, who was crawling everywhere now. Angel was getting her hair fixed by Nudge and Iggy was ,well, I am not sure I know what Iggy was doing over in the corner of the room. Suddenly the phone rang.Yes, the phone. I had kept the cell mom had given to me, ya know, to keep in touch with Ella."Help me Max" Mom. It was mom's voice. ...

**Ok, so there you have my story. I do hope all of you liked it. And I apologize for all the grammatical errors. I typed most of this early in the a.m. And sometimes my hands go faster than my brain. Anyway, thanks again for reading it. And if you liked this one, check out my story called 'Heaven" under the Twilight book.**

**I do not own or pretend to own the characters or original storyline of the Maximum Ride Saga. That distinct honor belongs to the great JP, Ya know Jimmy Pat, ...James Patterson...anyway. thank you JP for all of your wonderful stories and sharing with us your great talent.**

**And thank you Puruvianchick, for all your great reviews of every chapter and honesty.I looked forward to reading them every single time I posted, as I did all of your reviews. And I do promise, to TRY to type a little slower and do a little proofreading next time. Well, thank you all...**

**Peace and Love**

**2bamazed**


End file.
